Shinobi Highschool for Gifted Individuals
by aicornduong
Summary: For Sasori, even in a gifted school, it's primitive and boring. Is a new transfer student enough change to that? What are these foreign feelings he has for her? DeiSaso. Dei's a girl here DISCONTINUED Permanently. Maybe rewritten later
1. Intro

**I'm tired of the yaoi. Let's have some boy girl action shall we?**

A small, twelve-year-old, red headed boy sat in his room. A medical knife in hand, various puppet body parts lying on the floor.

"Sasori! I have important business to take care of. I'll be back tomorrow! Dinner's on the table if you're hungry!"

"Yeah! See ya later grandma!" he replied through his door. He heard the front door close and he went back to his work.

"Grandma won't mind. It's my 'art.'"

He held out the medical knife to his shoulder.

---sixteen hours later---

Blood was splattered all over the walls, floor, and ceiling.

"Finally complete.." Sasori whispered. "All I need to do now is install my weapon attachments and I'm perfect."

He carved out the stomach cavity and put a metal pole in the middle, connected to a poisoned cable. This certain poisoned contained a certain acid that melt and burrned human skin. (He told me not to tell.) He wrapped the cable around the pole, careful to not let his precious poison be wasted. The cable was now connected to his chakra. He whittled two cylinders, one from each palm leading to his hollowed chest area. (right) In that particular chamber, he held his everlasting chakra for projecting water, fire, and strings for a third of his puppets. Then he fit two metal tubes in his palms through to his shoulder. Making the joints flexible of course. This process took three hours.

"I will finish tomorrow." Sasori said, sighing. "At least I don't need to eat one of Grandma's disgusting dinners again."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---meanwhile, a couple hundred miles from Sunagakure---

"Katsu!"

An explosion sounded and fireworks were seen in the sky. A young girl sat in the grass, enjoying the scene, and sweeping her increasingly long hair out of her vision. The eleven-year-old blonde sighed.

"It takes to loooong to make these. Maybe I could...That's right! I can! Un!"

Deidara put her clay on the floor and took out a scroll for making new justus. She kissed it.

"Thanks dad, mom. Un." She said, spreading it out on the floor.

---seven hours later---

"Wow! These really came in handy, un!" Deidara said. She had mouths on her palms chewing and molding clay for her. "Okay, I'm done for the day, un. Bye guys."

"Kai!" She yelled. "Huh?"

The mouths were still on her hands.

"Shit."

Another justu gone wrong. Why don't I make another justu to make them disappear?

---two hours later, working with a summoning scroll this time---

Molding clay for a little bit, Deidara placed her hand and the clay on the scroll.

"Kastu!"

Bang! A huge explosion came from her clay.

"Dammit, un!"

Deidara ran out of the cloud of debris, she and her mouths hacking and coughing.

"Ow, un."

She put her hand over her right eye. OR what use to be her right eye until it blew up. Her hand start to lick off the blood.

"That feels so much better, un. Shinobis must never show emotions."

Deidara ran to the hospital, still covering her right eye.

----

The next day, she had a metal camera-like item replacing her eye.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I suck cause I can't have those solid borders don't I?**

**If you didn't notice, Deidara was a girl..and..yeah. I don't see Deidara as a girl much at but you know, in the manga, Deidara apparently isn't a boy. Chest area!!!!**


	2. Meetings and unexplained horrors

**It's four years later when Sasori is sixteen and Deidara is fifteen. Sasori was in this school for a year before Deidara came.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara's POV

_'Bored, bored, bored and lost. Stupid principal. Putting their office so far from the god damned entrance. Un.' _I thought to myself. _'Better go ask for directions.' _There was a large group of people. Acting like idiots. I'd better not ask them. I kept walking...and got interested in staring at the ceiling. Plaster, plaster, light. Plaster, plaster, light. It was almost mezmerizing. I kept staring at the ceiling until I knocked into this one guy. He was like a head shorter than I was. Being so short, he fell over after we collided.

_'Not even familiar with this school and things are happening.'_

"Sorry, un!"

I held out my hand so I could help him up. The tiny little red head just STARED at me with wide eyes. I took back my hand.

"Something wrong, un?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori's POV - Same time Deidara started staring at the ceiling

"Okay Sasori. You new locker is 247 blue." The Principal Tsunade stated cheerfully. I took the slip she handed me and left her office. I HATE her office. Damn it. She just HAD to move my locker over THERE.

_'Sasori, welcome to bully central. A world of hurt and misery.' _

I sighed. Just the twist of fate to end my day. Okay...let's see. It turned my head the blue lockers. 250, 249, 248, 24- SMACK. _'Hello floor. Nice to see you again.' _I turned my head up, expecting to see another bully, but instead...I saw this blonde...blonde...girl? Guy? I couldn't tell, but I couldn't help but STARE at their hair. It was tied in a high pony tail, and huge bangs over their right eye. The person had a black shirt trimmed with blue, denim jeans, a pair of white Converses, and white open finger gloves.

"Sorry, un!"

They stuck their hand out to help me up. I couldn't stop STARING. They took back their hand.

"Something wrong, un?"

Got...to stop...STARING!

"Shouldn't you be in elementary, un?" this person had a feminine voice.

Ouch. Smacked right in the face. I stood up and dusted myself off.

"The name's Sasori. Sixteen, no shit."

I'm starting to hate her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara's POV

His wide eyes narrowed slightly. He stood up. I noticed for once, something about him besides his hair. He wore a long sleeve shirt with a black shirt on the outside, black flares, red and black Sketchers, a black spiked collar around his neck, and red spiked wristbands. Eeeeeeeemo.

"The name's Sasori. Sixteen, no shit." He said.

How rude. I sighed.

"Deidara, un. Fifteen. I'm new, un. Do you happen to know where the principal's office might be?"

He pointed behind himself with his thumb.

I walk around him and go to the principal's office. Plaster, plaster, light. Plaster, plaster, light. Plaster, plaster, light. Plaster, plaster, light. Plaster, plaster, light. Plaster, plaster, light. Plaster, plaster, light. Plaster, plaster, principal's office. I opened the door and walked in.

"Hi!" The receptionist said. "You must be Deidara-san. Go right in!"

Okay...so far so good. I walked over to the door on her right, opened it, and walked in.

"Hello!" The principal said. "I'm your principal Tsunade. I bet your here for your papers, right?"

I nodded. She walked over to a filing cabinet and gave me three papers. One had my subjects, rooms, homeroom, and stuff. The next had the school mapped out on it. The next was a mere slip with my locker and lock combination number. Then she gave me my lock.

"Okay then! Off you go!"

The people here are suprisingly cheery.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's POV

Deidara exited the office while she read the information. Her locker was 246 blue. Deidara sighed and walked down the hallway. When she neared her locker, she saw a big group of guys surrounding it and high-fiving each other.. She walked up to the group and tried to look over the group's shoulders. Deidara soon got tired of this and shouted at them.

"MOVE OUT OF THE GOD DAMNED WAY, UN!"

The guys turned around and surrounded Deidara.

"Look what we got here Buster. We have a little guy with a speech problem!"

More high fives and laughter.

"Guy, un? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M A GUY!" Deidara jumped the one that had talked and pounded his face.

"Who's next, un?" She said turning on the group.

"Run for it!" One of them yelled. Then they all sprinted out of the hallway.

_'Now what the hell did they do to my locker?'_

Deidara's eyes widened as she opened her locker. Sasori was unnaturally crammed into the metal compartment.

"Sasori, un?"

He sighed. "Just get me out of here."

Deidara pulled him out of her locker.

"Why did they put you in MY locker, un?"

"I wouldn't unlock mine, so they shoved me in here."

"Annoying brutes, un." she said, placing books and other items in the locker. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little uncomfortable. Thanks for the save."

"No problem, un." Deidara said. Punching his arm playfully. But as she did so, his arm popped off.


	3. Two freaks and an embarressing moment

**Okay now... Remember, Dei's a girl.**

**Disclaimer::!! Any Naruto characters you read in this story belong to Kishimoto**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara screamed and jumped back from Sasori.

"What happened to your arm, un?!" she yelled.

Sasori sighed. "Relax. It's made out of wood. See?"

He showed Deidara his semi-realistic puppet arm.

"Guess you think I'm a freak right? Gonna go and join the 'popular' kids and make fun of me? Go right on ahead."

"Who would ever do that to a friend, un? Well, whoever does is trash. And I'm not trash, un." Deidara replied.

Sasori smirked as he popped his arm back into it's socket. Then he stuck out his hand. With a tad of hesitation, Deidara took the hand and they shook.

_'It feels normal. He's not so bad after all, un. It's not like can call him a freak, in my condition.'_

Sasori's grip, however, was very, very firm. She winced as her right hand started to ache.

"Sasori, ow. You're hurting my hand, un." Deidara cried.

"Oops. Sorry!" he said, releasing her hand.

She took out her school directory. It didn't mark the restrooms.

"Hey, Sasori, un. Where are the restrooms?"

"Down for maintenence. Why?"

"Dammit, un. Guess it can't be helped. Turn around and don't look until I tell you, un."

Sasori made a questioning face, but nontheless, obey.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara's POV

There were small tears in my eyes. It still hurt.

_'Guess he doesn't know his own strength.'_

I sniffled and took the glove off my right hand. The mouth on my palm whimpered. It held a splinter on its left side. How that got on the inside of my glove, I do not know. I pulled it out and it whinced. I sniffled again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori's POV

Class was going to start soon. Thank god for long morning breaks. Deidara was whimpering every now and then. Did I really hurt her? Curiousity got the better of me. I just had to know what was wrong. I turned around and looked at her. She was sitting on the floor bandaging her hand. Something was on her hand.

_'Is that why she didn't want me to look?'_

I leaned over closer to see wht the hell was going on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's POV

Sasori leaned over Deidara to get a better look at her hand. He kept leaning in. Sasori leaned so far he had to use the lockers for support. _'A mouth? The hell?'_ But, Deidara was eventually done with wrapping up her hand. She re-gloved it and stood up. Or she would have, if Sasori had not been leaning directly above her. Deidara bumped into his chest and fell backwards, then Sasori lost his grip on the lockers and fell forwards. Deidara was lying on the floor, and Sasori, putting his hands forward to soften the fall landed on Deidara. (Could somebody draw what they look like in this position? Because it is cute and AWKWARD!) Sasori groaned. The joints in his arms were giving in. Deidara was staring stright up, into Sasori's face. A huge amount of heat and blood was rising to her face.

"Sasori, un?"

He opened his eyes and stared at Deidara's red face. His soon took up the same color. His elbow joints gave in and he fell on top of her. (Another cute drawing please?) When Sasori realized this, he face nearly turned purple.

"S-s-sorry!"

He got off her and they both stood up.

"I-erm... So what do you have for first period?"

Deidara fumbled with her pockets. "I dunno, un. Let me check." She pulled her schedule out of her pocket. It apperently was covered in clay.

"Eheh...Sorry, un."

They both looked at her schedule. First period: Chakra control, second level. Second period: Physical Education, second level. Third period: Justu excersize, second level.

Fourth period: Lunch Break. Fifth period: Art. Sixth period: Foreighn Language. Seventh period: Free period Eighth period: Shinobi village history.

"Hey! Why do you have second level for academic standards? You're in all my classes!"

"I have no idea, un. It's probably...because...mom was a scientist? I don't know why, un."

"Forget it. Come on, the bell's going to ring in a couple minutes. Better hurry."

Sasori grabbed her wrist and they ran to the Chakra control classroom. Deidara didn't mind, but for some reason, she couldn't stop thinking about his hair. Vivid and red, like the blood shed on the day her parents died.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I don't measure my borders so they come out sort of odd. Cute little Dei-Saso moments. I really would like to have somebody draw them for me. Remember, Dei's a girlie! Hey, do you like this story? Five votes for yes and I'll put up the next chapter.**

**Yes?**

**No. :(**


	4. Booming butterflies and a two partners

**Part something of my Saso-Dei fan fic! Forget about the poll thingy. Okay...so not as many people like it as I thought..I've now read the fight between Deidara and Sasuke. It has givin me an idea. Yes people, I've now corrected my sister who was the one who told me Dei was supposed to be a girl. It's over. Don't push the subject. I made Dei a girl in this one cause I wanted to. For more than the manga reason. Jeez. Enough! I now know that Dei is a guy in both. My story. Go AWAY flamers. Don't like it, don't read. MY reviews are already full of ONLY complaints. You guys are making me sad. Also, if you are like, 21, please conside the fact that I am a LOT younger than you. Therefore, I have less experience.**

**Disclaimer: All Naruto characters recognized in this story aren't mine. If they were, I wouldn't be here typing a story. I would be drawing them for the anime.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chakra Control, Period 1. Deidara's POV

Chakra control is pretty cool. My bombs take a certain amount of chakra for each type of explosion, so this was pretty important. I took a seat at the back of the class, to the left of Sasori. A lot of guys stared at me as I crossed the classroom, they whispered to their friends. Girls did the same, but with a different look on their face. The only people that didn't were black haired guy in front of me looked like he was sleeping, the girl on my left that had pink hair. DISGUSTING! And the person behind me that had brown hair that was tied up in a bun with senbon keeping it up. I couldn't decide if it were a girl or boy. The teacher stood up.

"Okay class," the teacher said. "I'm Iruka Umino and I am your instructor for Chakra Control. Role call!"

He took a paper from his desk a read off names. Booooring. I looked around, nobody was looking at me. Sasori was an exception. I took off my right glove and put it on the desk. Then i shoved my hand in my pocket, got some clay, and started to mold a butterfly. I took my hand out my pocket, put it on the desk and covered it with my left hand. The teacher kept calling names.

"Sakura Haruno!"

The pink haired girl raised her hand.

"Deidara Kaolin!" [1

I didn't pay attention. My beatiful butterfly was about to be finished. Ah. Finally done. I put my glove back on and put the butterfly on it. Then pitched a shruiken straight at me! I looked up.

"AAAAAHH!" I yelled. In my panic, I threw my butterfly at it without thinking.

"Oops."

Fireworks flew from the butterfly on contact with the shruiken.

"Deidara! That's detention for a week! Pay attention."

Then he continued with role call.

"Haku Kori!" [2

The guy behind me raised his hand. Iruka called some more people...and then:

"Sasori Ningyozukai!" [3

Sasori raised his hand lazily.

"Okay then. Everybody's here. We will start the semester with a group project!"

Half the class groaned. Including me, discluding Sasori. He just looked bored.

"Pick your partner." Iruka continued. "This way, you'll learn to socialize.Anyway, after you picked your partner, I'll tell you about the project."

I stood up and stretched. A whole bunch of girls ran up to my desk, except for that Haruno girl. She took one look at me and walked to the front and talked to this raven haired dide. Then they all started talking at the same time.

"Hey do you have a girlfriend?" and "Would you be my partner!?" was all I could really catch from all the girls blabbering. Bunch of gender confused idiots. I couldn't take it anymore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori's POV

The group of girls gathering around Deidara was getting annoying. I give her five minutes before she blows.

"AWAY lesbians, un!"

Make that five seconds. Deidara pushed aside some of the girls and marched over to my desk.

"Sasori, un?" she said while giving the group of girls an evil look. "Would you like to be my partner?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[1Porcelain clay****is one of the purer forms of clay, basically composed of kaolin. ****I found this information on the internet. I found that in Japan, pottery is made form Porcelain clay, which is stated above, that is made of kaolin. I gave that last name to Deidara because, 1. He doesn't have a last name, and 2. He uses clay and he's in a Japanese anime. (Yes I know I'm calling Deidara a he right now because I'm talking about Deidara in the Anime/Manga) I know it doesn't sound too nice, but hey! It makes sense and I had to give her something!**

**[2 Kori is the prenuciation for a Japanese kanji for ICE.**

**[3 ****Ningyozukai is a puppeteer that performs in a banraku, a Japanese puppet theater.**

**I did a lot of reasearch for this chapter. I hope you appreciate it. Anyways, school is starting soon. The next chapter will be up next week. I hope that you people will brighten up. Otherwise, I will just ignore your reviews until they leave. Anyways, I'm sorry for my mistake. I was blindly following my beloved sister, I'm sure some of you would do the same. A cookie for Leo, who actually gave me a civil comment. I shank the person who called themself Nada, a very rude comment. **


	5. Blood, Weasel, Lunch, and Sculptures

**I DROWN ****XxPoisoned DreamsxX**** in cookies! And cakes, a lifetime of cakes!! The first person to say that they loved this story! This chapter is dedicated to you! Anyways, Please people, bare with me. School is starting tomorrow. That means the story might get a tad better, due to the fact that boring classes means more time to think! I hope that you guys had a wonderful summer, because school's gonna torture you with P.E. Also, the time it takes between the chapters might get bigger of smaller, depending on my workload of homework and how wonderful my thoughts are...Enjoy! (This is going to be a mega uberly long chapter folks.)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori's POV, still.

Her face was reddening with each passing moment. I didn't know what to say. I usually worked by myself. Two person project or not, Iruka always gave me permission. Nobody ever asked me to do a project with them anyway. The strings on my neck freaked them out I guess.

"Sure."

I guess instincts take over even a puppet's body. Deidara's face slowly returned to normal color and she sighed.

"Thanks, un." she whispered. "You saved me from the lesbians."

The corners of my lips twitched slightly. Deidara walked back to her desk and smiled triumphantly at the 'lesbian' fangirls. However...they just stared back at Deidara with hearts in their eyes while her smile faded. Then all of a sudden the girls chourused one word that irritated me to no end. (A/N: No, not exactly me, I'm okay with IT. It's Sasori in this story that's straight. No offense.)

"YAOI!" they screamed.

Then they had nosebleeds and fainted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara's POV

Blood leaked on the floor. Beautiful red blood. Like the day my parents died. Delicious. I couldn't help myself. I sat down on the floor and put my hands in the pool of the wonderful red stuff. My white gloves turned red while they soaked up the liquid.

-FLASHBACK! while Deidara cleans the floor.-

_"Dei-chan!!" my brother called. _(This is still in Deidara's POV, when Deidara was nine and their parents are already dead.) _"Hurry up and get ready! I have to take you to school, remember?"_

_"Shut up, Akio!" _(A/N: I know, I know. Deidara has a little sister, but in here, she has an older brother. I also forgot the sister's name, but I forgot. I know it started with an A..I made it more boy-like) _I yelled putting on my pants. "I'll be right out, un."_

_I ran through the hallway and sat down at the table. Akio was at the stove cooking something._

_"Aniki?[1 What's for breakfast, un?"_

_He chuckled. _

_"Your favorite. Metallic, red-striped pancakes."_

_"Yay, un!"_

_Akio took out a kunai and held his wrist over the stove. He slit his wrist and the blood fell onto my breakfast. He flipped the pancakes onto a couple of plates. Akio never put blood on HIS pancakes. I wondered why. He sat down with his plate._

_"Itadakimasu Aniki, un!"_

-End FLASHBACK-

I smiled to myself. Stupid fangirls, didn't need to yell that idiotic word in class. Anyways, the floor was now spotless and the mouths on my hands were busy turning my gloves white again. I stood up, shoved my hands in my pockets and sat back down in my desk. I just haven't hit puberty yet. Don't need to rub it by mistaking me for a guy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's POV

Sasori stared at Deidara as she sat back down at her desk. The floor was spotless, the Yaoi fangirls came too and went to pick their partners. Iruka looked up from his book that suddenly appeared to see that everybody was seated.

"Okay, I now assume that you have choosen your partners. I've decided to prevent further bother to myself, the partner you have chosen will be your partner in this class for the rest of the year. As for the project today, you and your partner are to be injected with a minor poison. You both have to learn to recognize each other's chakra and try to work out the poison without an antidote. However, it you fail to work out the poison in your partner, well, you'll find out what happens. Any questions?"

A small dark aura swirled around Iruka, so nobody raised their hands. Save for Sasori.

"Yes, Sasori?"

He put his hand down.

"Has Tsunade-sama approved of this?"

Iruka nodded yes. Everybody sighed in relief. Ten minutes later...everybody had been injected, we were givin a container to put the poison in, and the project had started.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori's POV

Deidara and I sat in the space between our desks. I looked around, then at the teacher. He was reading his book.

"I hope you don't mind. The liquid is really annoying me." I told her. I held my wrist over the container in pulled the plug on my wrist. She stared at me with a wide eye as the poison drained straight into the container.

"Turn around. I still need to get the poison out of you."

Deidara pouted at me.

"Sasori, you made the project BORING, un. HOW am I supposed to learn anything, un?"

She turned around, taking the already poison filled container with her.. I sighed.

"You act like a brat."

"Hmph. You're one to talk, un. You act like a know-it-all, un."

I sighed again and scanned her chakra system with my hand. When I was done, I went back over and jabbed a few places here and there. Deidara cough out the poison into the container, and we were done.

"Ow, un." Deidara said hoarsely. It made me feel bad that Deidara had a sore throat and I had nothing but a container full of poison. Wait, feel?! Puppets don't feel. I gotta snap out of it. It took us a total of twenty minutes to finish the project. We walked up to Iruka's desk with the container full of poison. He looked up from his book.

"Sasori. Finished early as always." He said looking up at the clock. "Class will be over in five minutes, why don't you and Deidara-san go and get ready for your next class? You're excused."

Deidara and I bowed and left the classroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's POV

Sasori and Deidara went to their locker to get ready for P.E. And justu excersize, since they didn't get to go back to their book lockers afterwards.

"So where's the gym, un?" Deidara asked Sasori.

"Just follow me." He said, closing his locker. "Come on."

Deidara stared at Sasori's hair. Red...it almost looked like blood..delicious blood. Sasori walked into the gym with Deidara, still staring at his hair. (mouth closed mind you) He walked into the boys locker room, still with Deidara following. Sasori circled the room looking for his locker. On the way, he saw Deidara standing at the entrance.

"Dei! What the hell! This is the BOY's locker room!"

She looked at Sasori like he was crazy.

"I know that, un. I just don't want to go to the girls locker room cause it's pink, un. Anyways, it's not like there's six thousand boys attending this school. A majority of them are girls, un."

Deidara walked over to a locker that didn't have a lock on it, opened it, put her books in, and put a clay lock on it. (At my school, if it doesn't have a lock, it doesn't have an owner. Just like Deidara's first locker. Remember how it didn't have a lock and Tsunade had to give her one?) Sasori raised and eyebrow.

"And just HOW are you supposed to change your clothes?"

"Pfft. I don't care if you watch, un. I don't have anything to hide. It's not like I don't wear something underneath, un."

Then she just turned to the locker and took off her shirt, leaving a tomato red Sasori to stare.

"I can feel your eyes burning holes in my bra Sasori, un."

Sasori's face turned a bruised color as he turned around. Then he started changing.

"I can't HELP it, brat. I mean, a girl doesn't undress herself in the BOY'S locker room everyday."

Deidara giggled.

"Quite the contrary, un. Remember, my locker IS in this room after all." she said removing her jeans.

Sasori had finished changing and turned around to see Deidara putting on her gym shorts, panties still showing. His face turned black. The sound of metal clanging and a lock clicking rang in his ears.

"Come on Sasori-kun."

Sasori yelped as he was pulled out of the boys locker room, into the gym by a blond with a gloved hand. He got a good look at Deidara without long sleeves and in shorts. She had small cuts on her wrists and her legs held athletic muscles as if she was used to running a lot. Sasori was released when they both got to the middle of the gym.

"I love PE, un!"

The gym held an obstacle course, a track going around the entire gym, five ropes up to the ceiling, a balance beam, and a set of barbells. The obstacle course contained, in order, a rope bridge, bamboo stilts, a string cage, a slide that electicuted you if your skin touched it, a rock climbing wall, and maze at the end. (It looked like the Mickey D's playground but bigger and with a LOT more tunnels. On the floor of the gym, it was divided into two parts, one marked R, another marked L. A purple haired teacher stood in front of them tapping her foot as two groups of students rushed over to the lock rooms. Two minutes later, both groups came out of the two doors and crowded in front of the teacher. She looked very impatient.

"Alright you little munchkins. I'm Anko and that's what you're gonna call me. Any rude words coming from your pieholes will send you straight to the principal's office, if you're lucky. Otherwise, it's straight to Ibiki's detention room got it? You'd better listen and obey, otherwise I might just deal with you myself."

The class nodded their heads.

"Okay then. Obstacle Course. ALL of it. Line up! Last five run around the gym ten times!"

The class positioned themselves at the starting line, Sasori and Deidara precisely in the middle of it.

"On your mark! Get set! GO!"

"Tsukuyomi!" was heard throughout the gym. Everybody, including Anko, discluding Deidara, Sasori, and a black haired kid with a ponytail hipnotized. Deidara and Sasori charged through the course, racing the black haired boy while the others lagged behind, walking dizzily as the justu wore off. After running across the rope bridge, Deidara did cartwheels on the bamboo sticks, sometimes slipping, only to grab a stick and swing herself back onto the tops of the bamboo. She was laughing like a hyena. Sasori couldn't help but smile at her childish acts. When the three got the the string cage, Deidara just jumped through the blanket of string like it was water. Sasori and the kid followed close behind. She snaked through the strings intertwining throughout the cage, found the exit, flew down the slide, ran towards the rock wall, and waited for them. Sasori sighed when he saw Deidara jumping up and down waiting for him to reach her. They climbed up the rock wall and all three of them stood in front of the slanting entrance of the maze. Deidara had a maniacal smile plastered on her face. She shoved the black haired kid inside the tube, and laughinging hysterically, she dove in after him. They slid and crawled through the maze, and apparently, Deidara had found the right path. Soon they stood in front of Anko, waiting for the rest of the class.

"Itachi, good job. Deidara, I heard about your skill from the principal, excellent. Sasori, you followed right behind, nice work. You may lie down until the rest of the class is done."

Sasori collapsed down on the floor, stomache down. His joints were going to need some serious oiling when school was over.

"Damn it."

Deidara flopped down next to him, sitting legs spead, arms behind, grin on her face.

"That was the most fun I ever had, un!"

"Absolutely wonderful." the black haired guy said. "I'm Itachi. Nice to meet you."

Itachi extended his hand to Deidara. She took his hand and shook it.

"Deidara, un. Nice to meet you too."

Itachi kept his emotionless face on as he looked from Deidara to Sasori.

"Nice to see you again, redhead."

Sasori just put his head to the floor. Deidara's grin grew.

"Awww! Sasori-kun! That is a perfect name for you, un!"

Deidara grabbed Sasori and hugged him like a stuffed animal. His face turned crimson for two reasons. It was steadily going black.

"Anyway, un." she said. (She still didn't let Sasori go) "Are you a boy or girl Itachi?"

"Boy."

Sasori started coughing at Deidara's question.

"Sorry Sasori-kun, un."

Deidara put him face down on the floor like she found him. He was pounding the floor and coughing so much that even Itachi stared. After the little scene.. the rest of the class slowly came to the middle of the gym. Each one of them had their hair standing on end with black splotches on their faces.

"A-all right class. Time for some fun." Anko said. "Today were playing Dodge."

"What's Dodge, un?"

"Simple." the teacher replied. "You dodge weapons. Now everybody line up and get your supplies."

Everybody trudged over to Anko and recieved a pouch that contained ten kunais and ten shruikens.

"Okay. A-M on the left, N-Z to the right. When we're all in order, I'll explain the rules and start the game." (I think you can guess what the R and L stand for now right?)

The class split up between the two sides, Deidara went off the the left, while Itachi and Sasori moved to the left.

"Alright munchkins. Here's how it goes. You throw weapons accordingly, you ONLY may aim for the arms and legs. You cannot use other weapons aside from the ones I gave you. Feel free to throw as hard as you want to and bleed as mucha as you want to, there are more than enough to last twenty lifetimes bandages in the emergency equipment closet. You're also permitted to pick up weapons from the where ever as long as you don't steal them from the hands of team mates. Remember to block! The team with less blood on the floor at the end of the game wins. However, I'll tell you guys the results tomorrow at P.E." Anko looked at the clock on the wall. "We have fifteen minutes. (Remember how P.E. HAS to be forty five minutes cause the state law? That's why this P.E. is longer that the classes in which I made half an hour long.) GO!"

The charcoal weapons flew through the air, cutting a few, some landing on the floor, wall, and ceiling.

"Yay, un!" Deidara yelled. She dodged plenty of knives, but she occasionly moved her wrist in her way of a weapon on purpose. Blood flowed down her arms like rivers. Itachi was in the middle of the gym, at the frontlines with not a scratch on him.

_'This is so boring.' _he thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori's POV

I sighed and stepped to the left as half a dozen kunai flew my way. Then I reached into my pouch and flicked a shruiken into a the arm of a boy with an orange mask. He ran in circles screaming his head off.

"Tobi is a good boy! Leave him alone!" (That was Tobi speaking.)

I looked over at Deidara. She was skidding around, picking up weapons, and throwing them at an incredible speed. Her high ponytail flowed like water through the air, her legs were fine, but her arms! They had kunais lodged into them and were painted red with blood! Why wasn't she blocking? I flung a kunai at one of her arms and legs. Deidara took out a kunai from her arm and blocked her leg, however, she just let the kunai lodge itself into her arm and add another river to flow.

_'So she WANTS her arms to bleed? So be it then.'_

I threw the rest of the weapons in my pouch at Deidara. She blocked most of them but left the last kunai to scrape her arm. She turned my way and waved her kunai embedded arm to say hi. As she did so, her arm collected a few more weapons. Deidara took a fistful of weapons from her arm, jumped from the battle, and flung them at me. I side stepped and dodged them, and so the weapon war started. We cleared the floor of weapons after a while. Then Anko blew a whistle VERY loudly.

"Hey maggots! Clear the floor! Come over here for bandage. Remove the weapons after you get to the front of the line."

The class went over to the linen closet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's POV

Everybody, save for Itachi and Sasori, lined up. Itachi had not a scratch and Sasori didn't bleed. Deidara lined up at the end while the two boys leaned against the wall next to the boys locker room. One by one, the girls and boys got bandaged and went to their locker rooms. When it was Deidara's turn, Anko had her eyes open wide.

"What the hell happened to you? Did people team up? Are you okay?"

Deidara looked up at Anko.

"I'm fine, un. It's just that...it tastes good.."

She removed the many weapons from her arms and licked some blood off.

"But it's too much Deidara. I'm going to have to bandage it you ninny."

Anko roughly grabbed her and tightly bandaged her arms. Deidara winced a little but didn't object. After all, with that much blood, it's bound to seep through sometime right? Deidara walked over to Sasori and Itachi, bending her arms to wave off the effect of the tight linen.

"Hurry up Dei. The guys are long gone. Jutsu excersize starts in five minutes and it's on the other side of school."

"What, un? Why the hell didn't you tell me?!"

She grabbed Sasori and ran into the Boy's locker room with Itachi following behind.

"Why is a girl going into the Boy's locker room?" He asked. "Also, isn't it a coincidence that I share Justu exersize with you guys?"

Itachi was changing facing the lockers. (HE didn't want his emotionless record to be ruined by a blush) Sasori had finished changing and was sitting on a bench waiting for them.

"Long story short, un. I hate pink. Yup. Quite the coincidence Itachi-san. And Sasori-kun. I think I might need to slap your head 'round if you don't stop staring holes on my clothes."

"How the hell-? Just hurry up."

Sasori turned around as Deidara changed back into her jeans.

"Okay, un. I'm ready!"

The trio rushed out of the locker rooms and ran down the hallway of classroom. After thirty-seven classrooms passed, Itachi and Sasori stopped Deidara and they walked into the classroom. Three seats were empty, one on the far right and two in the middle.

"The only seats left are in the front, un. I HATE sitting in the front." (All three of those spots are in the front.)

Sasori sighed. "It's not so bad. Come on, brat. Just sit down. Were lucky Kakashi isn't here yet."

"Sorry guys. I just like quiet when I'm learning, and seeing how you two fight so much, I think I'm going to sit over there.."

Itachi headed to the corner, which suprisingly turned dark and mysterious. Deidara groaned and sat in one of the chairs. Sasori mimicked her and took out a book.

"What's the book for, un?"

Sasori threw a book at her and it landed neatly on her desk. Deidara inspected it as if it were going to bite her.

"Skip Beat, un?"

"You might want to read it for whenever Kakashi is late."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara's POV

I took the book Sasori gave me and started reading it. This girl named Kyoko had a crush on this guy named Sho, a childhood friend. When they grow older, Sho asks her to run away with him to Tokyo where he can become a star in show-biz. Seeing how she loved him, Kyoko followed him as they left home to Tokyo. As the years passed in Tokyo, Kyoko realized that Sho was continuously giving her the cold shoulder. She investigated this by visiting him at work. When she saw him, she was horrified at the sight, Sho was with another woman. He was cheating on her! After making a scene, Kyoko swore to have revenge against him. She changed her appearance, lived on her bosses premises, and joined show-biz to try and get revenge. Along the way, she meets a man named Ren Tsuruga and starts to dislike him. I knew this guy had some relevance to the story, but that's as far as I got. Kakashi walked in and I closed my book.

"Sorry I'm late. I got chased by rabid fangirls."

It seemed to be true as there were random kisses placed on his face.

"Alright. Iruka told me that he partnered you guys up in his class, so I will pair you up with the same partners for our class assignment. Stand in a part of the room with your partner."

Sasori and I stood up. I was about the walk to the front, when he grabbed my wrist and dragged me across the floor to the back.

"Wai do we have to be in the back, un?"

"Just watch."

"Today, tomorrow, and until the next semester, you will be dueling your partners in order to strengthen your justus, increase the span of your chakra, and of course, develope your abilities." Kakashi said. "We'll start with..Sakura and Sasuke. Please come to the front and you may start your duel whenever you're ready. Also, seeing that this is JUSTU excersize, you may only use jutsus that are chakra based."

Sasori leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Kakashi picks the people in the back last." I smiled.

The disgusting pink haired girl and the emo boy that looked like Itachi walked up. They both bowed and jumped backwards. 'Sasuke' made furious hand signs and accumulated chakra into his hand.

"Chidori!"

The girly sighed, made hand signs and her hand started to glow blue. But it wasn't the neon that Sasuke was giving off. He charged forward, she disappeared and reappeared behind him, ran up to him and smacked his neck. Sasuke fell over unconsious. Pinky bowed to Kakashi and dragged Sasuke to her place in the room.

_'That was fast.' _I thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's POV

After Kakashi called a few more people up to the front for a some quick duels, the bell rang right before he called on Sasori and Deidara.

"You two will duel first thing tomorrow." he said, then he turned to the whole class. "Your homework will be to create al least two original jutsus on your own. Dismissed!"

The class collected their belongings and exited the classroom. Deidara walked out the classroom with her collected friends.

"Lunch time, un!"

Sasori sighed. "Geez, brat. You act like it's a special holiday or something."

"But it IS special! The first lunch of the year has GOT to be good, un."

Itachi just slightly lagged behind the bickering couple as they headed into the cafeteria.

"I'll go grab a table." Sasori said.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked. "Do you want me to get your lunch for you?"

Sasori shook his head. "Nope. I brought my own lunch." He went over to the middle of the room and took an empty table.

"What's wrong with Sasori-kun, un?"

Itachi shrugged as they both grabbed trays and lined up for lunch. On the line, there was various cooked meats, small cakes, vegetable cups, and glasses of water. After they took what they wanted, Deidara and Itachi sat down with Sasori, who was burning holes into his lunch. Itachi sat down on one side, while Deidara sat with Sasori on the other side. He silently started to eat his lunch. (Seeing as there's only three people, there is still a lot of space left.)

"So watcha got there Sasori-kun, un?"

"Rice and nutrient pills."

"Is that all, un?"

"It's all my body needs."

A couple of guys crept up and stood behind Itachi. "How come, un?"

"I can't eat anything else."

Itachi knew what Deidara's next question would be and how Sasori would respond, so he interjected.

"Deidara-chan. How did you avoid my sharingan? No normal person could possibly throw off Tsukuyomi."

Deidara turned from Sasori and smiled at Itachi.

"It's a secret Itachi-san, un. Who are those guys behind you?"

"Sasori, I think you are familiar with these five. Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, and Zetsu."

Each person stepped up as there name was called. Kisame had a shark-like quality, Hidan looked most normal, Kakuzu had many stitches on his neck and face, Tobi was the boy with the orange mask that Sasori had hit with a shruiken, and Zetsu had a green ribbon around his neck holding a venus flytrap-like charm and half of his face was black, the other was white.

"Nice to meet you." They chorused. Then they all sat down.

"Hey Itachi, your luck ran out this year. Our lunch is earlier than yours. But we get to stay with you guys since we have free period right now."

Itachi glared at Hidan, as if he had said something rude. (Which happens to be true)

"You should learn to shut your trap, idiot." Kakuzu said. "I'm not going to sew your arm back on this time."

Kakuzu and Hidan had started bickering before you knew it, causing people who sat near them at the table to scoot over. Sasori and Deidara were squished together. Kisame chuckled. "You two look perfect together. I thin-"

He stopped talking as Sasori shot him a devious look. Deidara glanced at Sasori and her face gained a little bit of color.

"_Hey Sasori-san, I don't think that you've met Tobi yet." _Zetsu said. **"Yeah, the 'good boy' has had nobody to talk to but us."**

"Tobi is a good boy Zetsu-senpai!"

_"Tobi, be a good boy and say hi to Deidara-chan and Sasori-san."_

"Hello Deidara-chan! Hi Sasori-san! Tobi is nice to meet you!" Tobi squeaked.

Deidara found this orange masked boy very annoying.

"Hi, un." Deidara said.

"Hello."

"Deidara-chan? Tobi wonders why you say un at the end of your sentences!"

"Dunno, un."

"How come you don't know-?"

"SHUT UP!" she yelled. "Do you know how annoying you are, un?!"

Itachi and Kisame quietly finished their lunches and crept away before they became 'involved.'

"But Deidara-chan! Tobi is a good boy!"

**"Tobi, I think it's time to finish your lunch." **Zetsu said.

Deidara shoved her hand in her pocket and fished out some clay. She poked it furiously and pitched it at Tobi's face.

"KATSU!"

Tobi blew up and he was set on fire.

"BUT TOBI THOUGHT HE WAS A GOOD BOY!"

Hidan and Kakuzu paused their heated argument to laugh and point at Tobi, who was now running around the cafeteria, being chased by the lunch ladies who were trying to put him out. At the table, Deidara and Sasori pushed aside the people squishing them to finish their lunch.

"Finally. We can eat lunch in peace, un."

"_True. _**True.**"

"Hey, we'd better get going. Anko's gonna kick our asses if we don't." Hidan said. "See ya later!"

Kakuzu and Hidan left the cafeteria and went to the gym. Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, and Tobi (Still running around on fire.) were left. Zetsu wolfed down his steak and stood up.

"_Seeing that there is only five minutes left till the bell, _**we're going to get ready for our next class.**"

He walked over to an incoming Tobi, grabbed him, shook him back and forth to put him out, and dragged him out to the lockers. Sasori had finished his lunch rather quickly, and Deidara was finishing her glass of water.

"Ready to go? Art doesn't require us to bring anything."

"Yeah. I'm ready, un."

She put her tray in the stack and they both went off to art.

As they arrived in the classroom, the teacher, Kurenai, gestured them to their seats.

"Alright class, today, we are doing clay sculptures. You may create a scupture of anything you like, as long as you're able to tell me your inspiration! On your desk is a container full of clay, you have all of fifth period to finish your scupltures, so take your time."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara's POV

Clay! Awesome! Anyways, Sasori is sitting next to me agin, but this time, I don't want him to see what I'm making. It'll be to embarressing to show it to him. I started to shape a cylinder, before rubbing out a section seperating the two-thirds of it on the bottom from the third on the top. Soon I had a human like figure standing on my desk with arms and legs. I looked over at Sasori and examined his hair. It was very intrictate, so I was going to hve a hard time sculpting it, but I think it'll be worth it. I also glanced at what he was making, but I couldn't identify it. But then again, I'd find out later wouldn't I? I turned back to my work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori's POV

Art takes time to create. I was about to make my clay into the shape of a puppet, but after seeing Deidara steal a glance, I decided to create something different. Instead of making the knobly body, I smoothed it out and made it slightly, but not too curvy. It would be an easy task, but I want it to look just as good as the original.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, how do you like it? I have spent countless hours, day nd night making it for you guys, so please at least take time reading it. I put some of my personality into Deidara, such as the loving of the blood, energeticness in PE, my love for Skip Beat, (Which I recommend you read) the dragging of my friends, my hobby of asking questions, and annoying the hell out of my elders. I made Itachi a minor character for now. Also, I apologize Tobi lovers, I have set him on fire. I blew up Tobi because I take Deidara's side of the story. **


	6. Waving in red, Weapons, and YOUR MOM!

**Okay! My computer got a virus so my mom rebooted it and I lost ALL MY INFORMATION!!! OH MY GOD! Reveiw in pity for this foll who took their comp for granted. I reall regret it. And the option of uploading it unfinished was not open since the internet closed the moment I clicked the icon. So, as the pitiful fool who would be even more of a fool because of self-pity, I need you to pity me for me. Also, my comp is old so some of the buttons are REALLY broken, please do not mid the grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I appologize to the people who read the words at maximum size becuase my lines are actually three or four lines big, I can't measure it correctly and I'm too lazy to fix it. Flame me for it and I will ignore, people who lurve! I will reward you with cakes!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara had finished slaving over painting and molding Sasori's hair. It was a beautiful shade of red, almost like her favorite food.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dei's POV

It looks almost like blood... BUT! I can't eat it. It'd probably blow up at the first touch of water, being dry right now. Now on the body, I can expect at least part of it is a puppet since I knocked off his arm. Okay then. I'll make him a puppet. First I veeeery carefully put Sasori's face onto the frontal portion of the face. Then I made the stringy thingy things I saw on his neck and I made the round joints, like the elbows knees, and ect. that looked like they had screws going through them.

"So cute, un!" I said unknowingly. Sasori ignored my comment and continued on his sculpture. Aaaaalmoooost dooooonee. I placed his head on the topmost part of the neck, and finished! It looks great. I hope he likes it, but it's far from Valentines day... ah well I might as well keep it till then. I just sat there staring and my perfectly and newly finished Sasori sculpture. It was SOO beautiful. But then, SOMEBODY took my mini statue!! I stood up and turned around.

"Hey! Give it back dumbshit, un!"

There stood the group of idiots that shoved Sasori in my locker. Why they have art, I shall never know. It seems that their group looks bigger in the classroom than the hallway.

"Hey! It's that little girly that punked you up Buster!" a guy said as they tossed my sculpture around. The assholes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori's POV

The same imbeciles that picked on me today were now tossing around what Deidara had made. I finished up the clay doll I made of her and placed in a safe place called: under the desk. I could almost see her emotions, murderous intent that was steadily building up due to serious idiocy of others. I felt bad for the group. She stuck both her hands in her pockets and took out crumb sized pieces of clay. Her hands glowed blue for second, then returned to normal.

"You have five seconds to give it back, un. Or ELSE!"

"Or else what pansy?" Buster taunted. " You gonna give us clay pimples?"

The group laughed and high-fives went 'round. Deidara crossed her arms over her chest, almost like she was controlling a puppet with chakra strings, and flung the clay at them. Each piece stuck firmly on each one of their forehead.

"KATSU!"

Each one of their head made an explosion twelve yards in diameter.

"ARH! WHAT THE FUCK!"

I smirked. What an interesting day. I picked up my half-dried possession from the floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's POV

Kurenai apparently had seen the explosions, but not who caused them. All she thought happened was that somebody had lit one of the clay pieces on fire.

"EVERYBODY OUT OF THE CLASSROOM!" she yelled shoving a couple students out the door. Deidara took this chance to to grab her prized possession from the hands of the bumbling idiots and then followed Sasori out of the classroom. They all grouped up in front of the smokey classroom and waited for Kurenai to exit the room. When she finally came out, she was coughing and trailing out the after affect of Deidara's bombs.

"Everybody, art class is cancelled until further notice under my authority. You are excused, but if your next period teachers alert me that you are absent, it's a Saturday class with Anko. Whoever became burned or injured, take yourself to the nurses office."

The art class split up to get ready for their next classes. Deidara and Sasori went down south of the hallway to get to their lockers, which happened to be right in front of the foreighn language classroom. They took out their Japanese translation dictionaries and waited outside of the classroom for the bell to ring, and class to start.

--about twenty minutes later--

The bell rang, the elder highschoolers filed out of the foreighn language classrooms, Deidara and Sasori walked in the Japanese classroom, and sat at two seats in the back. Itachi came in soon after with a group of Itachi fangirls trying to glomp him. He sat down on the other side of Deidara. (From the teacher's view, it went left to right, Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi.) In a few minutes, the classroom filled up with boys and girls. The teacher was a black-haired lady wearing a dress with some kind of fan on the back. She waved at Itachi with a big smile on her face. Deidara giggled as she set her sculpture inside of her desk, and Sasori smirked as Itachi just lay down his head and pounded into his desk.

"Good evening students!" the teacher said. "I am Mrs. Uchiha! It's nice to see some of you again, I will take roll call. And I remind you, ANY misbehaving will be swiftly and PAINFULLY taken care of." She added when a girl crept up behind Itachi.

Itachi took out a kunai and mischeviously sharpened it under his desk.

"Sai-kun!"

An Itachi look alike raised his hand.

"Deidara...san?"

She raised her hand.

"Sasori-kun?"

He raised his hand.

"Ita-chan!"

Itachi's forehead and elbow crashed through his desk.

"Okay!" Mrs. Uchiha said. "Everybody is here. Now, take the reading book out of your desks. Read through chapter nine. I expect you to memorize it. Tomorrow we will have a quiz on it. For homework, each one of you will have to translate an assigned sentence."

Everybody, including the crazed Itachi fangirls took out their books and started reading. Well, except for Itachi and Sasori. Itachi ran his kunai through his hair, a wonder that none fell to the ground. Sasori took out a different book and started to read. Deidara however, obeyed the teacher and read from her textbook.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara's POV

This book is SO BORING! I mean, yeah, I'm learning, but how? So boring...Romanji..Kanji...manji..MANGA! A great way to learn Japanese. I turned to Sasori...He was reading a manga, so I guess I should be fine. Then I took out the book the he gave me from my pocket. How it fit in there..I dunno. Skip Beat... Kyoko wants to join the business, so she tries to get into LME. After blackmailing and threatening, she finally gets the application sheet for the try-outs. But as she is exiting the building, she bumps into the Ren Tsuruga guy again. Kyoko tells him she's joining for revenge, but then Ren says guts aren't everything. She walks home and can't stop thinking about wht he said. The next day, the day of the try-outs, she asked her tai-sho for something and heads off to LME. She meets this REALLY strange lady that's REALLY mean and weird. Turns out that the same person could read and memorize a whole book within seconds! When it's Kyoko's turn, she took out the knife that she asked her tai-sho for that morning and a daikon radish and did a Japanese cuisine technique only known by the master chefs and amazed LME's president. She got to the next test, but failed because she lost an important emotion called love. Kyoko goes home and did something that she hasn't done in years. She cried. Cried like when her mother left her, all alone. Like me. All alone, mom and dad both gone. AAAnd Skip Beat volume one is finished! I closed the book and put it down. Then I absentmindedly stared at the back of the book. Until Sasori stabbed my shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori's POV

I peeked over at Deidara. Skip beat was face down on her desk, her face was so.. so.. forelorn. It kinda disturbed me and I couldn't help but poke her shoulder when Mrs. Uchiha called her name.

"DEIDARA!"

"Huh, un?"

"Geez, pay attention." she said. "For homework, translate the following sentence: Flowing, spikey and red, it reminds me of something."

"Flowing, spikey and red.. it reminds me of something, un. Got it."

"Moving on. Sasori-kun." Mrs. Uchiha continued. "Your sentence is: Gold and glowing, like the sun, it brightens up my day."

"Yeah." I replied. "I got it."

Then she continued to call on people and assign them random sentences from her teacher's guide. Soon, class was over. Itachi bade us a short farewell, he was going to woodshop. Deidara and Sasori, however walked through the hallways and somehow ended up at the school entrance.

"Woo! Free period, un."

"Yeah. What now?"

"I don't know, un." Deidara replied. "I'm not having a problems in any classes. I COULD pay Iruka's detention early, but I don't wanna, un."

"We could ditch the campus and go to the museum." Sasori said. "You want to go?"

She put up a thoughtful pose.

"I dunno. If it's recommended by one of the smartest kids, then I guess so, un."

They started walking out the door when Deidara asked a question.

"How far away is it, un?"

Sasori put a finger on his chin and calculated.

"About half a mile I guess."

"But that's to faaar" she said pouting. "How 'bout we fly, un!"

When he in turn gave her a "I-think-you're-going-crazy" look, Deidara rolled her eyes and searched her pockets for clay. In the end, she could only find half a handful.

"I guess this will do." She said. Deidara took off her left glove and fed the clay to her mouth so it could mold it. In few seconds, a deformed bird was sitting on the palm of Deidara's hand. Replacing the glove on her hand, she made a few handsigns and her clay bird turned into a size to fit both she and Sasori.

"Come on Sasori-kun, un. We can make it there in no time!"

With Sasori's directing and Deidara steering the bird through the skies, they both made it to the museum within five minutes.

"Half an hour should be enough to visit at least half the museum." Sasori stated. He lead Deidara over to the entrance/exit.

"How much does it cost for admission, un?"

He ignored her, walked in and went up to the front desk.

"Sasori-kun! Are you here for a visit? My shift doesn't end until 'bout three." the girl brown-haired said, glancing at Deidara. "Brought a friend did ja?"

Sasori wordlessly nodded his head and motioned for Deidara to follow him inside.

"What was that about, un?" Deidara said. "What was that about the shift?"

Sasori sighed as he walked down the hallway to his right. "I work here after school. "Ayame works the shift before mine."

She followed him subconciously as she tried to process this information. They walked through various rooms and hallways, looking at paintings and models... Sasori was explaining who made the art, what type of art it was, and blah blah blah... Deidara was half asleep as he lead her into a room with no lights on and on the door a sign read: "no entry unless guided by an employee."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara's POV

Sasori just yakked and yakked about some art that didn't even MOVE. I just followed him 'round and 'round trying not to fall asleep. We walked into a dark room that had a door that said something. It was dark... it made me sleepier.. (I know that's not a word...) He started yelling a little, but it wasn't really loud so I didn't think it was directed by me.

"Sasori..." I said. Then I felt something smack the back of my head, and being so sleepy, I just flumped down onto the floor... and that's the last thing I remember...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori's POV

Some idiots were having a sword fight with the weapons on display.

"OUT YOU FOOLS!" I yelled. "BEFORE I USE ONE TO REAP YOUR SOULS!" (Corny isn't it?)

I grabbed a stick from next to the door, smacked the weapons out of their hands, smacked them out of the room, and unfortunately...smacked Deidara over the head.

"Crap."

OMFG! OMFG! OM- wait, why am I getting so upset by hitting Deidara with a stick? She'll be fine. I stepped over the various foreighn objects on the floor, made it to the switch, and turned on the lights in the room. Then I shut the door and locked it. Looking around, all the weapons, once hanging on the walls in the display cases, were now strewn all over the floor with Deidara laying on a pile of pitchforks and guns.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's POV

Sasori gasped in worry. He rushed over to Deidara and somehow lifted her off of the highly dangerous pile of weapons. Inspecting her, Sasori thankfully only found a couple tears in her jeans and shirt. Deidara sat unconscious in a corner while he spent the rest of free period cleaning up the room and dragging Deidara back to school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for all the shortness. I had a writers block. Anyways, the reason for the shortness is because I finally had five positive reviews for the fifth chapter! Also, from now on, if you like my story, could you rate it 1-20? I would like it if you did that. People who just started reading my story, please ignore all my comments until the third or so chapter. **


	7. Forgotten something?

**Hey you guys. I hope that you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I made Sasori and Deidara's schedule exactly the same because there's this guy who has SIX PERIODS WITH ME! WTF? If they just switched the classes of his first two periods he would have my schedule! Gosh. -.- I'll give you a hint for the plotline. EVERY MOMENT THAT HAS THE SCENE IN SASORI OR DEIDARA'S POV HAS SIGNIFICANCE LATER ON. No matter how brief it is. Most of the big things thet I put in Author's POV are important too. Having that in mind, give me your thoughts on what you think is going to happen. Is it gonna be a rape? Or not? It all depends on how I feel, and your reviews control that somewhat! Could somebody tell me how to block anonymous comments? Whoever doesn't like this story, don't plague my page of reviews with your awful comments. As I always say, if you can't do better, don't critisize. I usually feel good on the days I have math for class because it so easy, and it's at the end of the day! I hope this story will turn out better than my other one, Gaara's Life with Moroki, which by the way, I want you to read and review on also. But it's not finished yet... ENJOY!**

**P.S. This is dedicated to all my readers, but mostly to XxPoisonDreamsxX who always reviews almost immediately after I post the chapters. Thank you!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara's POV

Blaaaaack. Blaaaaack. That was pretty much all I saw. There was this dull pain making my the back of my head throb. Almost five minutes later Sasori was shaking me violently back and forth, making my head and arms hurt. (Remember P.E.?) I opened my eyes but there was nothing but white in my vision.

"ARRRGH! STOP IT, UN!" I yelled moving my hands to cover my head. On the way it hit something slightly soft but not so.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's POV

Sasori finally succeeded in getting Deidara onto the campus and outside the Shinobi History classroom. He lay her down on the floor and shook her shoulders as he looked at a nearby clock, Sasori was worried he would be late to class. So worried that he didn't notice how hard he was starting to shake Deidara. Her head was jerking back and forth. Deidara's eyes opened, but Sasori didn't notice. He just kept shaking her.

"STOP IT, UN!"

She brought her hands up to her head and smacked Sasori's nose. Deidara sat up holding her head and turning to Sasori as he clutched his now bleeding nose.

"What happened to you, un?" she asked. He glared at her.

"Just hurry up. We're going to be late for class. I hate to keep people waiting." Sasori said. "And I don't wan't you to scratch my attendance record."

Deidara giggled. Then they both stood up, Deidara with a grin on her face and Sasori clutching his nose. Sasori lead their way to the Shinobi History classroom and they took their seats side-by-side in the back like their other classes. A white haired teacher was sitting in his front desk staring at the chests of the girls in the front row. His face had a huge blush on it. But then he cleared his throat to signal the start as class.

"Hello. My name is Jiraiya, I'm the instructor of this history class. For those who didn't meet...um..." Jiraiya walked down the isles of desks next to Deidara. "Deidara...san? Is it? Deidara is the second level student in our school. Please welcome... them."

Everytime that Jiraiya paused, his eyes traveled downward... (Deidara hasn't hit puberty yet so Jiraiya can't identify her gender that way ;P) She didn't notice, but Sasori did, and his patience was brimming with rage. (Did that make sense to you? Brimming with rage like warriors is warcraft.. ;P) Heck, he didn't know WHY he was angry even though he was, he didn't even realize why he was glaring at him. Jiraiya's gaze traveled to the side and he found Sasori cracking his knuckles and glaring at him. Man! Those looks could kill! Slightly hyper-ventilating, Jiraiya made it back to his desk.

"Today we will learn about the history of the nine tailed demons. Now each one of the biggest shinobi villages had a bijuu that they sealed inside a person called a jinchuriki for their own benefit for power. (Sorry if I spelled that wrong.) Even today, you can find jinchuriki wandering around the earth."

Sasori raised his hand. (Apparently his nose stopped bleeding now.)

"Yes?"

"How do you know if there are still jinchuriki? How do you identify them?"

Jiraiya thought about this for a second. "On each one of the nine jinchuriki, there is a seal on their stomach in which hold the bijuu caged at the center of the chakra system. In rare occasions, (Flamers ignore because I think this is false and I made it up) the seal is on a different part of the body other than the stomach, so instead of powering up the whole chakra system, it would only give extreme power to that one body part or section of the body."

Deidara put her index finger on her chin processing the new information.

"Why do we need to learn this now?" she said. "I mean it's not like we're going do anything about this are we?"

"Just the standard preparations," Jiraiya said. "It's not like I want to teach this stuff. Now, I will give you each a worksheet on which you'll color in the nine bijuu and draw the correct amount of tails on each. Please open you desks, take out your textbooks and turn to page fifteen. Write the information you find on the set of lines to the corresponding bijuu."

He walked down the rows and passed out sheets of paper with pictures and lines.

"If you don't finish, it's homework. I want at least five descriptive senteces for each bijuu, fifteen minutes left, GO!"

The sounds of pencil scritching and page flipping sounded through the room. Sasori picked up his pencil and after a few swipes of he was done with the worksheet with quality good enough to get him well past an A+. Deidara however, took out her colored pencils and meticulously colored and shaded each bijuu with different blends of colors. Rolling his eyes and staring at the clock momentarily, Sasori started to pack up his belongings. Ten minutes later, Deidara was done with her worksheet and there were five minutes to go. She turned to Sasori and flicked his arm.

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. He didn't seem to notice. He just kept staring at the clock. Deidara giggled and continued to flick at his arm. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Then the bell rang and Sasori abruptly stood up and she ended up getting his with his elbow. He turned to her and smirked.

"That was for slapping me. See you tommorow then."

And he rushed out before Deidara could say anything. Leaving the campus and making her way home, she pondered what would happen in the next week. Arriving at her house, Deidara tossed her backpack on the couch.

"HI INO-CHAN! I'm home and you can go to work now" she said as her look alike cousin with lighter hair walked out of the kitchen. "I don't get why you won't let me get a work permit. There's NOTHING to do at home when YOU are out working."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay okay, it's VERY short. It's 'cause not enough people ever review. XxPoisonDreamsxX! I LOVE YOU! Thank you for rating me a twenty. You are my greatest inspiration! I dedicated this to you. Please please, review. I feel lonely.. And again, 1-20.**

**-aicornduong**


	8. AN: Self explanation

**I'm not feeling so well. I'm kinda depressed actually. Okay, here's how it goes. At lunch, my crush was working at student store right? My friend saw him and asked him if he was going to piano class after school. She, knowing very well that I went to that class I might add. When he told her no, she invited him to the piano class nd he reluctantly said yes. When she told me this, inside, I was squealing with joy and worry. Was he going to hate me a little after our encounter, or is it just me being happy for him staying in the same room with me for an hour and a half? Anyway, she kept teasing me during that period of time and hinting him that I liked him. Thank the gods he didn't get the hints. But I got angry at her for trying to do that because him actually knowing that I like him would make it awkward because he is older than me by one year and my older sister is two years older that I was and he would become my boy and my sisters in-law if it were to work out so I was going to wait until the end of the year to tell him because he'd go to school with my sister next year and would be mature enough mot to tell her I like him. (But it's not like he like my older sister because SHE is older) Anyway, I yelled at my best friend! I felt really bad and cried that night. The next day I tried to apologize to her at lunch but she actually was really mad at me and wouldn't even look at me. I was thinking that she would be apologizing too if she were human, but then again, it was really my fault, so I feel awful for yelling at my sister-like figure. This story's going on a hiatus until I feel better. Otherwise it wouldn't be the romantic feel that you'd want right? If she was mad at me and didn't want to be my friend anymore, I tried to make it like it used to be without her, but I'll explain why in this quote of myself.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Everybody's a planet. But to every planet, another is a meteor, whether it be bigger or smaller than itself, others are meteors. Itself knows that to others it is a meteor. When two planets that see each others as a meteor, they collide like a person's life with another. A crator is put into one or the other, like an impact on somebody's life. When that other planet/meteor detaches itself from the other, the crator and damage, whether good or bad, will stay on either planet/meteor. So, when you walk out of somebody's life, see how it will affect the both of you.." Quoted by aicornduong.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Just putting this note here to let you know why I won't be updating soon. Yes, the author has turned emo, so don't flame or the author will go even more morbid. I'm sure that many of you guys have had this happen to you one time or the other, I just feel better expressing it with people that are anonymous becuase they are less likely to bother me about it later.**

**XxPoisonDreamsxX - I feel even worse that I have to make you wait for the next update, but I just really feel well. If this story was taking away your own grief, then you can hate me for what I am doing.**


	9. Sasori, the Sand Sibs, Deidara, and Ino

**I am overly joyous! My friend has finally forgiven me! For what seems to you a short period time, to me it felt like an eternity! Words cannot express the things that overwhelm me! However, I still have yet to gain back her trust. Warning, if you have not gotten past the chunnin exams, beware of Gaara SPOILERS!!! (Anime spoilers I meant.) Fifth graders and below should skip this chapter because it contains... bad language okay? And terms that you won't know about unless you had THE TALK early due to irresponsible and lazy parenting, or you already knew becuase you read this kind of stuff (You young sickos!) or you have seen that anatomy movie that you shouldn't have yet... -Hums the tune when the kids go "Just around the corner"- **

**XxPoisonDreamsxX - So you to, have experienced this. I shall make this chapter a hopefully great one for our suffering.**

**Kurotorachan - You have not reviewed for a long time, so I had temporarily forgotten about you. Thank you for reviewing again. I'm was feeling emo, but I think I will stick with nosebleeds. :) **

**jadafox2 - ...Such redundancy... twitches at gramatical errors... Here's the update that you so excitedly asked for. No offense, hopefully to both of us.**

**Thank you all for being so understanding. Ugh. Hopefully this crappy comp won't virus AGAIN. (It did it five or six times in row already.) Age is nothing but a number. That's what I found on my Dove candy wrapper.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori's POV

I was absently tossing the vegetables in the frying pan when it happened again.

"WAAHARGH!"

"KANKURO! Stop poking Gaara while he's sleeping! How many times do I have to tell you?!"

Then I brought the pan off the stovetop and flicked vegetables on the plates situated on the tables before replacing it. SMACK! The sound echoed through the house as Temari smacked Kankuro across the head with that atrocious fan of hers.

"Come in the kitchen for lunch."

Kankuro walked in rubbing his head, Temari with Gaara in her right arm, twenty pound, seven foot long fan in the other. She set Gaara down in his highchair and took a seat in the middle of her younger brothers. I handed out the utensils, gave them the you'd-better-eat-it-or-else look, and walked out of the kitchen just to flump down on the couch. You're probably wondering why I live with these five, four, and three year-old toddlers. Long story, actually. Let me first introduce them. Temari, the oldest of the siblings is five years old. She has the strength that can lift that huge fan that weighs close to as much as Gaara does. Temari's is a gifted genius that can only be matched by her playmate, Shikamaru. They can both help me with my homework if I ever asked them to. Kankuro is the middle child, often yearning for attention and teasing Gaara. He is an extreme klutz that is able to break anything on contact. However, I see potential in the midst of his idiocy. Gaara, the youngest of the three, just happens to be three. He has really messy hair like his dad and mine. But, he has my dad's hair, seeing how it is a deep shade of red. Now, for their history. Temari was a two year old that connected and witheld the peace between Konoha and Suna, just by being Shikamaru's friend. (I'm just making Shika Temari's age in this story BTW) Kankuro was one year old and neglected because of Temari and their mom still pregnant with Gaara. A couple months after Gaara was conceived, my grandma put Shukaku into Gaara. When Gaara was born, their mom died as a result. Temari knew of this, but understood that it wasn't Gaara's fault and loved him like a little brother should be. Kankuro however, being the idiot he is, took to teasing him as a way of showing his brotherly affection. Their dad hated him and dumped him off at his wife's brother, Yashamaru. Yashamaru hated Gaara for taking the life of his beloved sister and tried to kill him, failing and dying in the process. Now I was about fourteen at this time and my parents had already died. Gaara had just turned one and grandma had just been assasinated. Then all three were back with their dad. Half a year ago, their dad was assasinated and here we are now.

"Sasori-niisan! We're done eating now!" The older two chorused. I sighed and reluctantly got off the couch. Walking into the dining room, I twitched my hand the had chakra strings attatched to the flying plate to stop it in midair. But my strings couldn't catch every vegetable that shot off the plate onto me. Temari and Kankuro had clear plates, Gaara was sleeping on his highchair, and he had chakra surrounding him that seemed like it was laughing at me. The few pieces of his lunch on my head burned to ashes.

"SHUKAKU!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's POV

At Deidara's house, she swear she could hear the cursing of a demon. Shrugging her shoulders, she went back to pondering how to translate the sentence that Mrs. Uchiha had assigned her. Flowing, spikey and red, it reminds me of something...

"What kind of crap is that sentence, un?! Geez!"

She rolled around on her bed with a paper full of scribbles in her hands, and scratched her head in frustration. Deidara's hair was getting messy. She took the bandages off her arms and absently licked her new scars while she was deep in thought. Deidara finally made a decision.

"I give UP! I don't care if she told me not to, un. I'm cheating anyway!"

She twisted the scope on her eye a couple of degrees to the left until the words that she scribbled onto paper morphed into romanji. (I'm not sure if this is true or not. Just putting it here.)

"Ahah! What now, un?" (Sounded like she's taunting her homework..)

Deidara reread the paper through her right eye and smirked to herself. She copied the romanji onto another piece of paper. (Yes, I know, in the anime/manga, Deidara has the camera thingy on his left eye. I know, but this Dei is a girl! Things are opposite in this story..)

"Done with homework, un." she said. Then she put the paper on her dresser, shoved the stuff off her bed, and went to sleep.

At the very same time, Sasori was stuffing his paper in his backpack that he forgot to bring to school that day. He tossed it in the air and it hung itself on a hook on the wall. Sasori sighed with relief as he flung himself facedown on his bed, the young blonde in his mind. Shaking his troubled mind off that thought, he said to himself,

"This'll be an interesting year. Sweet dreams, Dei-chan."

He flipped himself over, made a few handseals, and was soon dead asleep.

-The next day-

Deidara slept soundly in her bed, the clock on her dresser sang its alarm telling Deidara that it was time to get up, at seven it was. Her face scrunched up at the disturbing beeping noise and just turned the other way and covered her head with her blanket. That is, until her cousin came barging into her room.

"DEIDARA! WAKE THE HELL UP! YOU'LL BE LATE AND I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU HAVE A TARDY ON YOU ATTENDANCE RECORD!"

Ino yanked the blanket off of Deidara leaving her cousin to shiver and glare at her, earning a glare back. Deidara groaned and got off from her bed.

"Alright alright, un. I'll go take a shower first."

Her cousin rolled her eyes and made her bed as Deidara walked into the bathroom and took a shower. She sung a song by a random person.

She toweled herself off, exited the restroom and dressed herself. Deidara put on a red t-shirt and camo jeans with at least seven pockets on each leg. She grabbed her Japanese homework off her dresser and shoved it into her biggest pocket. Deidara walked outside of her room into the kitchen nearby. Her hair dried and miraculously turned smooth, shiny, and untangled. Sitting herself down in front of breakfast, Deidara put on her gloves, ate, took a housekey off of the table, and murmured good-bye to Ino, who had already left for college. As she was walking to school, one Sasori had a red collar around his neck, a black, long sleeved hooded shirt with a white broken heart in the middle, and navy blue jeans, was cooking breakfast for the sleeping sand siblings. Finishing up, he snatched his backpack that was hanging off a chair and headed to school. The two walked from their houses and to Shinobi Highschool. They waved at each other and walked together to a bench in the courtyard, not wanting to enter the dreaded building of torture.. (I'm just going to call the front of school that okay?) They both sat down, Deidara on her knees and Sasori kicking his feet out. He turned to look at his friend.

"Hey Dei. I like your hair this morning." he said.

"What about my hair, un?" She asked him. "It's the same as it was yesterday."

Sasori shook his head. "No, I swear you had your hair up yesterday."

Deidara raised her hand up to her head and felt for her hair tie, but couldn't find it.

"Where'd it go, un?" she said looking around to see if she dropped it somewhere.

"It's fine." Sasori said. "I like it better this way. You look... pretty."

Before Deidara could reply to his comment, the bell rang and he gestured her to follow him into the building for Chakra Control. They walked along the lockers and were about to sit into their seats in the back of the room. However, there were two people in there place. It happened to be Sakura and Sasuke. Sasori walked up next to Sasuke, but Deidara toyed with some things under Iruka's desk before she went to the front of both of them.

"Do you guys have a problem, un?" she asked slamming her hands down on the desks. "Didn't you sit in the front last time?"

Sasuke turned away from his glaring contest with Sasori to look at Deidara.

"You have a problem with my girl sitting there, transvestite?" he sneered, eyes shining with fight.

The red head behind him burned with fury, what's with him being so angry nowadays? However, Deidara sighed angrily.

"Mkay, un. You get to sit back here and make-out." she said. "While we sit in the front and be good students, un. Come on Sasori-kun."

She almost head to drag Sasori to his desk. Deidara had a devious smile on her face, it made him wonder what she was up to. She just put a finger to her lips and put her gloved hands on her lap as Iruka walked in.

"Okay, I see that Deidara's in the front today, so I am very sure that...they won't be causing any trouble today." he said, an angry, slightly twitching Deidara going unnoticed as he turned away. "Okay, since this is period one, I'm very sure that you haven't been told this yet, but there is going to be a month long field trip in March." (My school year starts in Sep. and ends in June..)

Deidara started forming hand seals under her desk.

"Have your guardians or parents sign this by the first day of February or before that date, otherwise you'll fail this school year and won't be able to go." Mr. Umino continued. "If you have no parents or live alone, have me or one of your other teachers sign it. After all, they'll be going with us. Pay attention because I won't be calling you in order anymore. Kaolin Deidara?"

Deidara twitched her head.

"Ningyozukai Sasori?"

Sasori nodded to Iruka.

"Hyuuga Neji?"

A girlish-boy with long black hair that Deidara and Sasori hadn't noticed yesterday raised his hand.

"Sasuke? Sakura?"

Before the two in the back could even twitch their hands, two large explosions sounded one after the other. After some smoke cleared, Sakura was clinging to Sasuke, who was as black and shocked looking as she was. Their faces were priceless. Deidara was laughing so hard that she nearly tipped off her chair while she was taking pictures with her hidden camera. (I hope you know what I'm talking about.) Iruka went over and smacked her over the head, then he tossed a towel to Sasuke. Right after he caught it though, it burst into flames and it singed his hands in an instant. (Sin-j-duh) Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sasuke-kun! Your perfect hands! They are ruined!" she wailed.

"Talk about vanity, un." Deidara whispered to Sasori, giggling. Iruka was standing in the front of the classroom, eyes closed, hands on his hips shaking his head.

"Calm down or you all get a Saturday school!" he yelled. Everybody sat down.

"Alright now." Umino said looking around. "About the fieldtrip, you'll each be choosing a partner and so will the other classes. These are the permission forms that you'll need to get signed, filled out, and returned within the next seven month time period."

He made a sweeping motion with his arm and the papers shot out and landed one on each desk. Each student took out a paintbrush and filled out the forms and put them somewhere safe. Deidara put it in her pant pocket and Sasori put it in his backpack. Iruka reviewed an average person's chakra system, the bell rang, and the abnormal pair set off to Physical Education.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Again with the shortness... I hope you don't mind. The benchmark exams are coming up so I'm preoccupied with studying. This is Mia from ASB, and Jennifer from ASB saying have a terrific Tuesday here at Lancerland home of the Lancers. JK. It would really help if you could give me ideas or constructive critiscim for this story. I type it on wordpad so I don't spell check it. 1-20 please! And wish me luck on the exams! I am a slacker...**


	10. Another day, Another fight, Another time

**What are the Manchester Lancers? No, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the Dale JHS on Dale. :P Corny isn't it. I'll keep up the story. Hopefully it won't end in crap... Thank you for your lovely reviews. I finally have somebody to draw the Dei-Saso moments that I requested! Also, sometimes my A button like to be a buttface and not type when I want it to. Plese don't flame me, I don't have a lot of time to spell check this because of school... Also, What's you opinion on DDR? (Dance Dance Revolution)**

**nice job - Is Bailey Bridge a highschool? I didn't know that highschoolers read this...**

**marufu-chan - Thank you! Do you have anything you want to add in my story? A commentary? A filler chapter? How about a guess if what's going to happen? Could you give me the link for the picture in one of your next review please? I would really appreciate it.**

**jadedfox2 - You people are so nice... Your reviews along with others fuel my story writing!**

**XxPoisonDreamsxX - Agreed! Ah, such wonderful reviews. You were the first to give me a purely wonderful review! If it weren't for you, I would have deleted this story. Thanks very much!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's POV

Deidara and Sasori walked into the boy's locker room to dress up. Sasori got dressed as the other boys did and waited for Deidara as did Itachi. Everybody filed out and she got dressed. This time, Sasori and Itachi both were facing the lockers until Deidara dragged them away.

"Kastu!"

A small explosion sounded and following was the clang of a locker door and the rustle of clothes.

"Come on Itachi-san! Sasori-kun!"

The raven haired teen along with the red head were yanked out of the locker rooms violently and sat on each side of a hyper Deidara. Then Anko appeared in front of the class in a swirl of leaves with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey maggots! Guess what? I'm going to be the jounin trainer at the field trip in March! Isn't that great?" she exclaimed, receiving groans as a response. (You're probably wondering, Jounins? You never mentioned that! Well, it'll all become clear later on) "Anyways, for class today, we're going to paly hide and seek. Get in groups of however big you see fit, stand somewhere in the gym with them, and I'll explain the rules."

As expected, Deidara grabbed Itachi's and Sasori's hands and stood in the middle of the room.

"Alright, you each get ONE kunai and ONE pouch of shruikens." Anko said, busy making handseals to transform the gym. "Your goal is to knock out your opponent with ONLY those weapons. If you cut ANYBODY, you're disqualified. That includes yourself, DEIDARA. You are also permitted to pick up any weapons you find. If you happen to lose all of you weapons, you're only allowed to use academy level jutsus. Just like you are low on chakra."

The gym had expanded on the inside and looked like a forest. (Imagine it like the chunin exams if you will.)

"On your mark."

Itachi had his sharingan activated with tomoe spinning, kunai in his hand, shruiken pack on his leg, and was poised ready to strike.

"Get ready."

Deidara put her shruiken pack on her wrist, was armed with the kunai, and was tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

"Get set."

Sasori ran his hand through his hair, readied his kunai, and tied his shruiken pack around his neck.

"GO!"

The three ran together to the center of the forest, away from the other groups. Itachi made a few handseals and they all melded into the floor. Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi appeared in a dimly lit hidden pit underground.

"Itachi-san, un? Why'd you bring us down here?" she asked. "Aren't we only supposed to use low level jutsus, un?"

Sasori rolled his eyes and wited for Itachi to explain.

"This IS a low level jutsu." he said. "The lowest in the summoning scrolls my dad has in his library. I summoned this pit so we can take less time devising a plan."

The red head turned to Deidara to see if she could comprehend, but..

"Yup, yeah, uh-huh. Right, un." she said absently, molding clay in her hands that were behind her back. "Can we just blow them up? I mean, that would knock 'em out without a scratch, and it's a low level jutsu of mine tht barely take any chakra, un."

"She's got a point." Sasori agreed. "I could also use my puppets. The amount of chakra for one shadow clone I can use for ten puppets.(Again, not sure if this is true..) But, we still need to figure out how we will use the weapons. Itachi?"

The raven haired teen was sharpening the shruiken against the sides of the pit. (OCish?)

"Huh? I apologize, it's just a habit. Okay, here's what I thought up."

After a couple of seconds of rapid whispering, the three sat up.

"GO!"

They jumped up, Deidara somersaulted and bounced happily against the tree branches. Sasori jumped higher than the treetops and thrust out his arms revealing ten vicious looking puppets. Itachi dulled his weapons and stuck them into various tree with explosive notes attatched. After fifteen minutes, a couple small and big explosions, ten quick fingers, some very dull metal weapons, and many knocked out teams later...

"All done! Do we pass sensei, un?" a hyper blonde asked excitedly. "Huh? Huh? Do we? Do we, un?"

Anko nodded and Deidara leaped into the air. The gym had been restored back to... looking like a gym! Every team had their members singed, burned, or bruised, including the winning trio. Sasori flicked his index finger and the one puppet he didn't put away knocked the blonde upside the head, despite a disapproving Itachi.

"Owie! Why'd you do that Sasori-kun, un?" Deidara said rubbing her head as the bell rang. "It HURTS!! You meanie, un!"

All three of them walked into the boy's locker room leaving a confuzzled Anko to wonder if Deidara was gay.

"It doesn't matter." Itachi said, already back in his normal clothes. Deidara put on her gloves still facing the lockers. Then she slammed her locker shut with a bang and put on her new clay lock.Checking to make sure her pants weren't tampered with, she clicked all her pockets shut and dragged the unwilling boys to Jutsu Excersize. When they got there, Itachi was set free to sit in his emo corner and Deidara sat with Sasori in the back. He tossed her Skip Beat! Vol. 2 and got to reading his own book.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara's POV

Kay, so Kyoko found a new job as a car cleaner... Sho appears with his manager. Kyoko almost loses control, but manages to keep from bashing him in the head with a wrench. Anyway, Kyoko's friend nearly exposes her real name to Sho, which she doesn't want to happen because her new look. Stopping her friend, her hat falls off revealing her new look. Sho doesn't recognize her at all which drives her even deeper into rage when she got home. The taisho's wife gave her some sake to calm down, but before she drinks it, the taisho comes in with a pep-talk for a better solution.. Then Kakashi walked into the room missing his jounin vest, headband and weapons pouch.

"Yeah, yeah I know." he said. "I'm a mess, let's just continued what we started yesterday. Sasori, Deidara, I believe you were in the back of the room that day, correct? You can go first today. Come up to the front of the classroom and show us what you've got."

The partners did what they were told.

"Start whenever you're ready." Hatake said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's POV

Sasori got into stance, took out his weakest puppet, and attached five chakra strings to it. Deidara backflipped and stuck onto the ceiling. They glared at each other for quite a while. Then Sasori twitched his left hand, but Deidara dropped from the top of the room just in time to get a small cut in her arm from the nearly invisible senbon. She fell right in between Sasori and his puppet, just to get elbowed in the back by it. Sasori smirked at Deidara as she dropped down on the floor, still conscious, but unable to move.

"Match over." Kakashi stated, searching his pockets for his missing book. "Sit down you two."

Sasori put away his puppet, nodded, lifted Deidara up, and sat himself and Deidara down in their desks.

"Hey. Sasori-kun, un?" she whispered, watching the next pair battle it out. "How come I can't move?"

"You see that cut on your arm?" he quietly replied.

"No, un."

"Well, I put a weak poison that puppet's weapons that paralized you. (Is that spelled right?) Now just relax, you'll be able to move at the end of class."

Deidara pouted in her upright position.

"It feels funny to be like this, un." she whined. "I mean, I try to move my arm but it won't move. It makes me tired to try and talk, un."

"Then don't talk." Sasori murmured.

"Hmph."

Deidara then busied herself by blowing at her bangs. The rest of the class finished up their duals right before the bell rang.

"It still feels weird, even after it wears off, un." Deidara said shaking out her arms.

"Quit complaining." Sasori replied. "It was only for a little while."

"Pfft. I doubt that you ever injected yourself with any of your poisons, un." she said.

"I did." he stated.

"Did you ever feel it?"

"No.."

"Whatever, un." Deidara said. "Let's just hurry so we don't get a table filled with gum."

She took his hand and ran off to the cafeteria, but stopped in her tracks when his arm came loose. Deidara looked from Sasori and his arm quite a few times before bursting out laughing.

"I c-can't breathe, un!" she said, being dragged across the floor by Sasori and his other arm. "I-I can't believe HOW this thing freaked me out the first time! It's j-just plain funny, un!"

He planted the hyperventilating blonde next to him at the only open table avalible and took out his lunch which happened to be anti-termite juice, rice, and nutrient pills. Deidara suddenly sobered up.

"How come you never eat other foods, un?" she asked. "Doesn't it get boring to eat?"

Sasori tilted up his head and put a finger on his chin in thought. (Cute ain't he?)

"I don't know. I've never really thought about it." He said. "All I ever kept my mind on is living forever. Food's flavor never came to me as a neccesity." (Did I spell that right?)

"Aw that sucks Sasori-kun." Deidara said. "But haven't you ever tasted good food before, un? Can you still eat other food besides that?"

"Yeah, I still can. No I haven't before. And yeah it does, but I am capable of eating fatal item to you, such as this," Sasori said raising up his bottle of Anti-termite and putting back on his bored look. "And still live."

Itachi came to the table with two lunches, and five friends.

"Here Deidara-chan." he said sliding a lunch towards her. "I got yours for you."

"Thanks Itachi-san, un! But you didn't hav-" she paused seeing Itachi pointing his thumb at the incerasingly long line of teens.

"No need to thank me, just eat." his voice was in monotone, so Deidara couldn't detect what other reason he would have done this for her.

"Yeah. Itachi's just like that." Kisame said sitting down next to her. "His mom probably told him to be nice to you."

"His mom, un?"

"Yeah, you'll see later." the shark teen said. "You have Foreign Language with him don't you?"

Deidara slowly nodded.

"**You'll see how weird he really is. **_But only if you hang around to hear him argue with his mother."_

"Yeah his freaking mom." Hidan said rolling his eyes. "Itachi, could you help us a little here?"

He held out his right arm, which was attatched to Kakuzu's left. Sasori looked at them questioningly.

"It's Hidan's fault." Kakazu said. "The idiot tried to use my chakra thread to sew back my arm before I noticed, instead of medical thread. He had...trouble in doing so. I had to sleep over at his house.. Anyway, that's why nobody can see them, except for Itachi and his Sharingan."

Itachi had the urge to roll his eyes, but instead dispelled the illusion hiding his Sharingan to help seperate the most violent of the group. He sliced all the threads in one swipe, the two came apart and Kakuzu's arm fell off.

"Gah! You little idiot! Why in the world did you saw it off in the first place?!" he roared.

"It was an accident! I was making a model of a house for a project in Survival class and you tripped over one of my blocks of wood and then your arm fell next to the part I was sawing and you got knocked out because your head landed on my hammer! It's NOT MY FAULT!!" Hidan yelled.

"YES IT IS!" Kakuzu replied loudly while trying to stitch back on his arm PROPERLY. "You! The dumbass should have worked in the CORNER of a room instead of THE STAIRWAY! It a wonder HOW your hammer was at the bottom of the stairs!" (HE tumbled down the stairs and his head THEN landed on the hammer.

"Why is everybody not yelling at Tobi?" Tobi asked. "Everybody is usually yelling at Tobi."

"**Just sit back and enjoy the show."** Zetsu said. "_And don't forget to eat your lunch while your at it."_

Kisame grinned at Sasori and Deidara, who had nearly finished their lunch. Deidara was downing the last of her steak and Sasori was finishing of his Anti-termite. During the time in which was between there and the end of lunch, Hidan had managed to sever off Kakuzu's legs, and Kakuzu sliced off Hidan's head. Which in turn made Deidara faint. Sasori had one of his puppet's pick her up, he waved to the rest of them, and was now in the art classroom with Deidara sitting face down next to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Was this chapter too short? Not detailed enough? Please give me your constructive critism.** **Since I am very young, I myself need advice. The advice I need is for this situation. Say I have a crush that has a friend named Jay, right? Okay, Jay has found out that I like his friend and he told me that his friend already knew. But, when asked my crush didn't know anything about it. What should I do? Kill Jay for lying or ask him if my crush really knows? I'm a really confused author here..Review to make me think harder.**


	11. Japanese class with a strange feeling

**Ah, so far, my reviewers are telling me my story is great! But I'm worried about the upcoming holiday. During Thanksgiving I won't be down in south California with the info my comp has. My cousins up north have a comp, but my files! They shall be sitting here. :'( But, as soon as I get home the chapters shall begin once more! And a (Late) Happy Veteran's day! And my reviewers, please remind me that Chinese New year is on February 7 next year in all of your reviews if you can!**

**Laura - YAY! 100! That's...takes out calculator and presses random buttons a lot! Yeah, you could put random numbers above twenty if you like. Whatever makes my reviewers happy!**

**XxPoisonDreamsxX - One of my best reviewers! Yeah, I hate Sasuke and Sakura too. But Itachi rules right? I'm itching to tell you a spoiler, but I don't know how far you got in the anime/manga. Go violence!**

**Meestahbunbun - Thank you, thank you. Please hold your applause. Bows You know, if you plan to do that, make sure the girl's uniform isn't a dress. I've seen a story like that but I forgot the title. Have fin making that story and do you best to make your story line unique! (People love that stuff) Skay. Just needed an opinion on what to do. Thanks though.**

**marufu-chan - Thank you so much! I look forward to seeing your drawing. As long as you had fun doing it, I'll love it no matter how it looks. :) You means that little tiny pad for your fingers? Yeah I've tried that one. My cousin has it, but I prefer the arcade style one. **

**jadedfox2 - Yuppers. I gots it. Hope you like this chpter a little better! I'm glad you liked it.**

**Oh, in the last chapter, it was supposed to say "play hide-and-seek" What date do you think it is in the story? Well, everybody knows each other since their in the second year...I think it's about.. near Thanksgiving since Deidara's a late transfer student. AAAnd my disclaimer's in the fourth chapter. And please, give me an honest 1-20 rating with a reason to go with it please. Even if it's a one, it'll help me make the story better. Flames of no constructive critism or manners will be ignored. Thank you. Also, what do you guys think of my profile? Is it good? I hope you don't mind me stating my opinion on pairings. Do you think the titles I give them like: -kun, -san, -chan, and -sensei are annoying?**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori's POV

Kakuzu sliced Hidan's head off. No blood came out as usual. I heard a thump and turned to see that Deidara had fainted. I rolled my eyes and took out Sanshouo to carry her to art. I put her down in the seat next to me and waited for Kurenai to come out of the storage room. To pass the time, I entertained myself by staring at Deidara. I don't know why I did though. Her hair covered her face. Golden hair that veiled her beautiful face. I don't know what came over me, but my arm just inched forward to move the hair out of her face. My fingers slid her locks behind her ear, but before I did anything else, Deidara snapped me out of my trance when she stirred and sat up, just as Kurenai came out. I leaned back into my chair trying to comprehend what I just did.

"Okay class what do you think about lines and colors?" she asked.

I raised my hand and she called on me.

"Lines and colors can both be unlimited and put on material differently. Lines can be curvy, straight, thick, thin, long, short, or a mix of them. Colors can be many hues, be hazy, dark, light and such. A mix of lines and colors have the possibilities twice as endless." Well, that's what I know. (Me too! It's like I'm giving you guys an art lesson that has been shortened from 1 hour to five minutes!)

Deidara looked at me with awe.

"That pretty much sums up our whole lesson for today." Kurenai said. "I want you to paint this room onto paper only using those two tools. Mix them how you like, no mistakes can be made, just do what makes you feel good."

Papers, supplies, and leaves appeared on each table.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara's POV (starting right after lunch)

OMFG! Hidan's head lying on the floor! And there's no blood... My vision went from blank to black in an instant. I have no idea what happened next, but I swear I felt something hard pick me up and toss me down. I woke up a little while later with my hair behind my ear and Sasori trying to relax in his chair. I never put my hair behind my ear..and it might be my imagination, but Sasori had a pink tinge on his cheeks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's POV

Deidara stared at the paper in front of her with a face that clearly said, "What?"

Sasori elbowed her.

"You're supposed to paint the room using lines and colors."

"Okay, un."

He went to wrok on his painting, so engrossed in it, that he didn't notice what Deidara was doing for the rest of class. And apparently, neither did Kurenai. Deidara took out the paintbrush that was in the black paint jar and started to paint. She switched between the various types of brushed and paints and everytime she did so, she glanced at Sasori. Sasori finished his painting and dubbed it, "The Perfect Art Classroom." (These are the things you think up when you're high off sharpie and typing at 12 in the morning. [I was doing an art project so don't tell me Im crazy) He walked up to Kurenai's desk and turned it in. Only after he sat back in his desk did he see what Deidara had been doing this whole time.

"Oh my god.." he whispered.

She had painted a HUGE picture on the wall of the classroom. It was herself, leaning her head and arm on Sasori's head, who had his arms crossed and was kinda pouting... Deidara finished putting the rest of the water colors in for shading and sat down.

"What do you think Sasori-kun, un?" she asked. "Is it good?"

For a moment, Sasori was speechless, but he decided to say a select few words.

"How are you suppesed to turn it in, brat?" Sasori inquired, shaking his head at his own inability to describe the instuctions thoroughly to Deidara. "It's on the wall for, what Hidan always says, for Jashin's sake!"

"Jashin, un? You've got to explain that to me later." Deidara replied. "And like this, un: KURENAI-SENSEI!"

Yuki Kurenai looked up to see one of her newest students pointing at the wall telling her that they were done. Following the path in which Deidara was pointing to, she gasped, seeing what was on the wall. She walked up to the wall and felt the slightly wet paint.

"Deidara. Did you do this by yourself?" Kurenai asked. "Or did you have some help with this?"

"Um... Those are good questions, un." she said. "I painted it by myself, by Sasori was my inspiration and gave me the instructions that you gave us. He said that you're supposed to paint the room using lines and colors."

Deidara looked happy with her masterpiece.

"So you hd a little bit of help from Sasori?" she questioned.

Deidara nodded her head.

"Then.." Kurenai paused to look back at the painting on the wall. "I'll have to give both of you and A+!"

"Why?" Sasori said. "I had my own seperate picture, aren't you going to grade me on that?"

"Who cares!" she said. "You helped with this wonderful piece, so it won't matter."

The bell rang, Kurenai put the painting onto two papers with a jutsu of hers, handed them to Sasori and Deidara with A+s stamped on them, and dissmissed the class. As they were walking through the halls, Deidara did something that Sasori would have never expected to happen. She glomped him.

"Yay, un!" she cried. "We got As. Ino-chan's gonna be so happy, un!"

"T-teh?" Sasori stuttered. He hadn't been hugged by anyone in all his life that wasn't family. "Dei?"

Deidara let go of him blushing as hard as he was.

"S-sorry, un." she said. "Forgot how old I was."

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you about it after Foreign Language, un." Deidara said, shoving her hands in her pockets. It made Sasori worry for a bit before he shook away the foreign emotion. The two walked in silence to their next class. Sasori kept his eye on the blonde, who looked like she would burst out in tears. He resisted the urge to hug her back, in fear for it would happen. They sat in the seats they were in yesterday and Itachi walked in and sat on the other side of Deidara. He gave Sasori a quizzical look before turning his gaze to Deidara.

"Something wrong Dei-chan?" Itachi asked. If it were somebody besides Itachi calling her 'Dei-chan,' Sasori felt he would have killed him. But then again, he'd kill Itachi too, if he didn't know Itachi's secrets...

Yeah Dei." Sasori said. "You were all happy until you stopped hugging me."

Again, Itachi shot Sasori a questioning look.

"I dunno, un." she said. "I don't usually get depressed after remembering. This is the first time, un."

The raven haired teem just shrugged his shoulders and turned to the front of the room as Mrs. Uchiha walked in.

"All right class!" she said. "Time to check homework! Everybody will stand up according to your position in the classroom. For instance, we'd start with Neji-kun, and end with Sasori-kun!" (Again, they didn't notice him)

Deidara raised her head at the call of her name, but went back to staring at her gloves when she realized she wasn't in trouble.

"Neji-kun," Mrs. Uchiha said. (I know, I call her Mrs.. weird you must think..) "Please state the sentence you were assigned and the Japanese translation."

The long haired boy nodded at her and took a deep breath.

"You cannot escape your destiny." he said. "Unmei wa, deshitsu dekinai." (Is that right? Is it spelled correctly? I think this one is right because I saw it somewhere...)

Neji sat down and the next kid stood up. This process repeated itself until it got the the trio in the back. Itachi stood up to say his part.

"It's bright as the sun glinting off a blade." Itachi recited. "Kagayaku nieteiru nikko desu, no ue de ha." (Not sure if this is right though.)

"Good job! You may sit down now Ita-kun!" Mrs. Uchiha said.

Itachi's face gained a nearly unoticable tinge of pink. Deidara stood up, for it was her turn.

"Flowing, spikey, and red, it reminds me of something." she said rolling her eyes at the ridiculous sentence, but then her gaze fixed onto Sasori for a moment. "Nagare, okugi, akai yo ni aru memo desu."

Mrs. Uchiha gave her a smile that showed approval and Deidara sat down. Sasori stood up right after she did and started right away.

"Gold and glowing like the sun, it brightens up my day." he said. "Sore wa hikaru soshite kin'iro niteiru taiyo desu, akarui watashi no hi."

"Great! Everybody correctly translated their sentences." Mrs. Uchiha said, the bell ringing. "And that concludes our class! Dissmissed! Except for Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori. Please come to my desk."

The trio looked at one another, but nonetheless, followed their teacher's orders.

"Do you need something, un?" Deidara said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah, I know. I have horrible sentences for them to translate and I gave the couple the worst. But then again, I don't have a foreign language class... I know, my grammar in foreign languages is incorrect, just please bear with me. Do you think I should give Neji significance to this story? The romanji I put for Deidara's sentence actually says:**

**"It flows like a river, is like a spike, and is red that is a reminder." :P All of their sentences translated are sentences simliar to the ones they were assigned... but not really it. DON'T KILL MEEEE!!! I PROMISE TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE A LOT LONGER!!! And please give me a 1-20 score!**


	12. The bench, two freaks and a dropout

**Okay... so Foreign Language is done. Now..it's free period for the three and they're staying after class..what's Itachi's secret? What's wrong with Deidara today? It will all be answered today. Now, here are the responses for my reviewers of the last chapter!! Sorry peoples, turns out I'm not going to up the rating after all. My four-year old sister plays on this computer too much, and you know what? She just learned how to read. Ugh. I know, it's hilarious at first, but then jadedfox2 requested more Dei-Saso moments.**

**marufu-chan - Squeee! I can't stop from admiring you picture everyday! I LOVE IT!! The colors, the detail, the hair, the bodies!!!! Kawaii desu!!! You're about the same age as my sister, but she's been drawing since she was in third grade, so she has more experience...DDR on computer? Wasn't that the Keyboard master thingy? But I such at using my hands. Hence the drawing disability...**

**ShashukothePaisleyMaiden - That's fine. As long as you're having fun reading, I'm happy!**

**MeestahBunBun - Yuppers, I think people like to read unique stories over the same old thing. Hooray for hugs!!**

**S-J - No need to thank me. I know a lot of readers don't have accounts or have no need for one, so I kept up that feature. Thanks!! And I'm very sure that Dei has a younger sister that died in the anime...It's mentioned somewhere, but you can get the hint that he has one if you read the right Dei-Saso stories 'round - But you were truly my inspiration! Through thick and thin chapters, you reviewed! This chapter is funny at first, then melds into somewhat melodramatic scene.**

**Miss Awesome - Squee! Another reader comes to the light! No, I don't think you have, but it's great to finally hear from you! OMG. People older than me, but younger than 21 read this.. OMG.**

**Deidara's wife - I know! Such anxiety inducing cliffhangy!! I hope you enjoy this one as well! Ah, yes.**

**DISCLAIMER:: I do not own Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Sasori, Deidara, or the other Akatsuki in this story. I tried beating Kishimoto in a staring contest. I bet you he did something to those sunglasses of his..**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah mom?" Itachi said. "What is it?"

Mrs. Uchiha giggled. "It's about your two friends here. Now I think Deidara-san would be the perfect match for you!"

"Tch." Itachi replied. "Mom! What have I told you? Wait, I didn't tell you yet, but Deidara's a GIRL. I repeat, A GIRL!"

"And what's wrong with me being a girl, un?" Deidara interjected. "Wouldn't that make even more sense for us to be a perfect couple? Although, I have my eyes set on somebody else, un..."

Sasori gave her an odd look that clearly said, 'What?'

The arguing continued between Itachi and his mom. "I've told you already mom." he ranted on. "I ALREADY HAVE a boyfriend."

Deidara looked at one person to the other. "Is Itachi a girl too, un?" she asked.

Sasori slapped her over the head. "No, brat. HE is gay."

She didn't respond, all she was doing was staring at Sasori.

"What?" they all asked.

"What, un?"

Itachi looked at her for a long time before grinning. It was a mischiveous grin that Itachi wasn't supposed to have.

"I see now..." he said. "But, not the point. Mom, I'm not going to dump Kisame because you THINK you found somebody else perfect for me. See you later."

"Kisame, un?" Deidara said as the raven haired teen left the classroom. After Itachi had disappeared from sight, (which had not taken very long) the two waved good-bye to Mrs. Uchiha and walked into the courtyard, having nothing to do and not wanting to stay in the building. They sat down on the same bench they sat on that morning.

"Hey, Deidara?" Sasori asked. "Weren't you going to explain why you looked so depressed earlier?"

"Oh yeah, un." she said. "Well, it's a long story actually."

Deidara momentarily glanced at him as if looking for a sign. Not finding one, she took a deep breath and started.

------Ten years ago.. ------

Deidara's POV

_It was almost time for testing! I filed into the classroom with the rest of the kids for the Chunin Exams in Konoha... There were lots of tough looking sound genin, but I was sure that I could kick their asses anyway. My friends and I were the only ones from Iwagakure. We weren't a genin team, heck, we weren't even really ninja yet, but here we were, facing off these genin that were supposedly the best of their village. No sweat, if I fail, I jut have to make sure I stay alive so I can take the test again. A couple hours later, I can't even remember what happened, but the Hokage was holding up my hand as these colorful pieces of paper floated to the floor. Apparently, I was the only one who became a chunin. I was given a vest and was free to go. I left the arena I was in and Aniki was right at the entrance waiting for me. I jumped up and hung on his neck._

_"Aniki, un!" I yelled. "I made it! Ibiki said if he could grade me on that test, I would get an A, un!"_

------Four years after that event------

Deidara's POV

_Yay! My sensei told us about this new system of teaching and learning, and I'm a sixth grader! How cool is that? I rushed home to tell Aniki. I unlocked the door and went inside, only to find it empty. Usually he was there to greet me in the kitchen, but he wasn't there. I went upstairs and knocked on his bedroom door, which was locked and had an odd smell coming from the inside... I kicked it down in worry, only to have scarred myself for the second time in my life. Aniki. My Aniki was not just lying on the floor. No, he was on the walls and the ceiling too. Instincts took over and my hands and body moved on their own, cleaning up the mess for survival..._

------Back to the present------

Author's POV

"Since we were poor, without parents, and too young to work, be bought whatever food we could, un. Meat was really expensive, se we drank blood in replacement." Deidara said. (I'm not sure if blood replaces meat, just putting it here) "It became a habit and survival instinct after a while, un. I drank the blood of my mom, dad, and Aniki. I don't even know why they died, un! Why did they die Sasori-kun?"

Sasori was speechless at first. He turned to Deidara when he decided on words and found her with tears flowing down her crestfallen face. Sasori reached out to her, stopped halfway, only to pull her into a hug. Deidara made no move to stop him, she just tilted her hed a tad. He let go and wiped away her tears.

"It's okay Dei-chan." he whispered.. "It's okay."

Sasori tried to take a look at her face, but ended up leaning so low that his head was on her lap. His face flushed a deep color and he tried to get up, but Deidara stopped him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara's POV

My chest constricted painfully after I finished telling him my story. Before I knew it, tears were falling down my face. Then I felt arms wrap around me into a tight embrace. I tilted to see the it was Sasori. He wiped the tears off my face before whispering comforting words in my ear. He leaned in to see how I was doing, but I hid my face from his view. But no matter how hard I tried, Sasori saw my face anyway. His head was in my lap, and when he noticed, he blushed and tried to get up. I stopped him before he could do so, however. He took the guesture and relaxed. I stared at him for awhile, taking in the details of his face. I reached out and stroked Sasori's cheek. In turn, he took my hand in his and looked deeply into my eye, like he was searching for the pureness in my heart and soul, he found it in no time and his hardened eyes softened. If it weren't for his beautiful brown eyes, I would have really thought he was younger than I am. But, I found a mature side in his appearance, his stance, his attitude.. My heart lost its tension and suddenly opened up with my feelings as the key to its lock. I think I actually..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori's POV

I don't know why she stopped me from getting up, but I got the feeling it made her feel better for us to stay like this, no matter how uncomfortable I was...As long as it made her happy, I can't stand to see her cry. It hurt me enough the first time. Deidara reached out and stroked my cheek. The motions of her hand felt soft and loving. I grasped her hand. As I lay there, holding her hand, I thought, this might be a trick...but she's not really the one to act like that is she? Searching her visable eye for any sign of treachery, I instead found a trusting soul that had been closed off for quite a long time. I analyzed the aspects of her guise. Deidara's bangs hung over her eye, shielding a portion of her face, but not so much to hide the beauty. Aquamarine irises gazed into mine. Light pink lips that were kept hidden halfway behind her hair. I wanted to see it all. My free hand extended upwards and swept away her bangs. Deidara gasped and made a move to stop me from seeing, but stopped, after viewing my unchanged expression. Her face held a mechanism over her right eye..but it didn't keep me from having this strange and foreign feeling. Her tensed muscles relaxed as I swept my hand across her scope and caressed her young face. So sweet, so vulnerable. I don't want anybody to hurt her..I'll do everything I can to stop that from happening. I don't care if a puppet's not supposed to feel that way, I still have my heart, and it aches for her. I know it's wrong, but I'm still lying here. I think I might actually...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's POV

As the two held each other close, hand in understanding hand, a certain genin drop-out from that very same school watched them from the bushes. The bell rang and the two stood up, looking at each other deeply. As they walked into the building, only that very genin noticed a microscopic red spot the had appeared on the bench... He left to tell Orochimaru about the finishing of project D's stage two... Deidara and Sasori didn't even realize they were still holding hands whilst they entered Shinobi History. As he pushed open the door, the red head earned a few snickers and a faceful of laughter. The two soon found that they were still together and jumped away from each other, blushing. Jiraiya hid his face from the dirty thoughts going through his head before turning back to the class.

"Settle down kids." he said. "Get out your tailed demon homework and pass it up to my desk."

Deidara raised an eyebrow, suddenly remembering that piece of homework. She searched through her pockets and miraculously found it in one of her pockets, covered in scribbles of her Foreign Language translation. Sasori fetched it out of his backpack and handed it up, like Deidara did.

Class was quite uneventful that day, causing Sasori to fall even deeper into boredom of the school. He then again damned the district's rule for not letting him skip a grade. But then again, why had Deidara? The bell rang and he thought deeply on the subject while he was packing up. Why HAD the blonde been upped a grade? She was fifteen, so she was supposed to be at level one academic standards for this school... In fact, after training and doing missions after your achievement of chunin, you would have to be at least fifteen to even enter this school. He looked at the blonde as she shoved things into her pockets. Even she didn't know why she had been put in second level. They walked outside together a bit, then bade one another good-bye as they each went their seperate ways. Deidara meandered down the roads, suddenly feeling a little restless, so she jumped onto a tree branch and happily continued her trip home bouncing off branches, seemingly completely oblivious to the sound ninja following her home. Sasori strode in the same manner along side the yards of houses, but being careful not to release the concentrated chakra strings he had attatched to his fingers. Sasori made handseals with his free hand that sent a message to a certain somebody, knowing how fast the reply will come. Then he walked into his house with his arm extended, and seemingly floating out to the direction in which his target was attatched to the strings.

"Nii-san!!" Temari and Kankuro wailed. "HELP!!!"

They were running away from Gaara's nursery to hide behind their older cousin. Sasori could hear growls coming from the said room. Sighing, he turned to Kankuro and held out his arm.

"Could you hold on to these for me?" he asked him, allowing the chakra strings to become slightly more visable. The small boy nodded and took the strings and attatched them to his fingers. Temari ran into the kitchen to get her fan, ran back, and opened it so it shielded the two from Gaara's nursery. The sound of spilling sand, thumps, and a few splurts here and there sounded. The toddlers relaxed as a final crack was heard and they came out from behind the fan to see Sasori plugging back in his arm and legs and wiping a cut off his face. He finally stood up and looked at Temari and Kankuro. Steering them into the kitchen for lunch, he started cooking and asked them,

"What happened?"

"Well," Temari started. "Kankuro was looking through the kitchen for something to drink. There was no more milky in the fridge and he found a brown package that told us to add water and sugar. I was watching Gaara and he woke up so Kankuro mixed the stuff with water and sugar and put it in Gaara's bottle, so Gaara drank it and Shukaku came out since Gaara's body couldn't take it..."

"You gave him coffee.." Sasori said. "You gave him coffee... I wonder how that'll stunt his growth later on.."

He finished the fried rice he was making for the two, put it on their plates, and took the chakra strings back from Kankuro.

"I'll be back in a little while okay?" Sasori said. "Don't cause any chaos while I'm gone."

With that being said, he left the safety of his home and followed his chakra strings to a certain blonde jumping from tree to tree. Deidara just happily made her way home, as it was in clear sight whilst she was in the trees. However, she slipped on a branch and fell. Landing straight down sitting.

"That never happened before, un." she said looking bck up at the tree. "Oww..."

She rubbed her bruised backside, and as she did, she noticed the blue strings Sasori had attatched to her.

"What the-?"

Then Deidara remembered their duel earlier that day.

"Sasori-kun, un." she whispered shaking her head. She continued going on until she heard the footsteps of who she thought she knew. Deidara turned around to see.. blue haired girl?

"Umm...Hi." the girl said. "Are you Deidara-chan?"

The blonde slowly nodded, and the girl extended her hand.

"I'm Konan. Please to meet you."

Deidara took a step back remembering the last time she shook hands.

"Eheh..."

Another pair of footsteps were heard soon after.

"Hi Sasori-kun, un!" Deidara said, trying to wave, but finding herself unable to. Instead Sasori twitched his fingers and and Deidara sat down on the floor.

"Hey!"

Sasori just smirked. "Nice to see you've met our secretary."

"What are you talking about, un?" she asked. "Secretary for what? And why'd you follow me home, un?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No comment... Okay, so I'm sorry for the superly long wait, this probably won't make up for it... Yes, secretary for what? And why? Can you guess? I thought that cliffhangies would be more appropriate for chapters like this. By the way, here's a coversation me, my sisters, and cousins had. Their boys if you were wondering. Justing is my eldest boy cousin, To being my older sister, Man being my younger, and Jonathan being Justin's little brother.**

**Jonathan: Hey Muppie! (My lil sister's nickname) Take off your glasses and pour the chocolate**

**Man: Wha-? NO!**

**Me: Jonthan, are you gay?**

**To/Man: How long have you known this? --- Dr. Phil voice**

**Justin: For his whole life I've known him to be gay.**

**Jonathan: Hey Dr. Phil! Where's the chocolate?**


	13. Cooking, Meeting, and a Strange Kitten

**They think they actually what? Is it obvious? If not, enjoy this next chapter!**

**XxPoisonDreamsxX - Whoops! Sorry, I forgot to reply to to your review on the eleventh chapter, sorry! But you deserve all that credit! Cheers to one of my favorite reviewers!**

**S-J - Yuppers! All my reviewers liek you contribute to my story.**

**marufu-chan - I'll do my best! Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**ItaFearMe - Thank you, thank you. I will!**

**alchemist of the night - Righto! The evil author strikes again!**

**Laura... - Darn right you can! I hope you continue to love this story!**

**My sis draws adorable kitties like this! She made sounds for it too. Lurve yall!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's POV

"No reason." Sasori said. "Just wanted to see how you would aquaint with Konan."

"Okay, what is going on, un?!" Deidara asked, just wanting to go inside her house and change.

Sasori released the strings and helped her back up.

"Anyway," Konan said, interupting the two's stares. "Seeing that your safe, Pein and I were alerted by Sasori here, about you and we want you to join A.K.A.T.S.U.K.I."

"Akatsuki?" the blonde questioned. "You mean the dawn, un? What's that?"

"Are you coming or not?" Sasori teased.

Deidara blushed. "Yeah, sure, why not, un."

The hiding sound nin silently cursed at being to late and disappeared to alert their master. Without another word, Konan grabbed one of both their hands and teleported to headquarters. (If you guys don't mind, I'll just put the name of the oganization in caps, the periods are annoying!)

"Wow, un." Deidara said, looking around the building. But she winced afterwards and saw that her gloves were slit in places and her hands were bleeding slightly. "What happened?"

"Sorry." Konan apologized. "I don't like to travel with other methods besides my gekigenkai. So, only naturally, travelling with me will give you paper cuts."

Deidara was going to make a comment, but stopped when Sasori took her hands and inspected them, all the while leading her to the black door that lined up with white ones along the hallway. It read: "Meeting Room, KEEP OUT!" But the three were to occupied with other things to even notice. Konan plucked out one of her blue hairs and put it and a scanner, then was body, eye, and fingerprint checked by the mechanism and the door opened. She ushered them inside the dim room, where they were greeted by Tobi, Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu.

"Pein I brought the newcomer." Konan chirped.

"Yeah, I got it." the man on the end said. "Sit down, Konan, Sasori."

"Welcome, Deidara." Pein said.

Deidara noted his many piercings, orange hair, and strange eyes. They were spirals, so she assumed they were the new 'contact lenses' that she heard about, but even so, they were hypnotizing and commanding.

"I've been informed that you know everybody here?"

She nodded.

"Itachi-san, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi, and Sasori-kun."

"Good" Pein said. "To put it shortly, we are AKATSUKI. It stands for: Attendance Keepers of All Teenage Students Under Keeper's Institute. Keeper's Institute was the name of Shinobi Highschool for Gifted Individuals before it changed. To save some trouble, we kept the company title the same. Although the attedance keeping is only the base of our work. There are special assignments given to selected students that are more advanced than even the intellectually gifted and physically gifted children, ah, teens. After those students graduate, they may work as an extension of this company, or rise up to hunters, advanced joinins, medics, kages, or ANBU, and the like. AKATSUKI is also an adoption agency and insurance company that take in any orphaned minors and insure elder orphans and families with widowed or single parents."

"We were just dicussing one of our special assignments, before you three joined us." Itachi stated. "About the extraction of bijuu from jinchuriki."

"Itachi," Pein said. "I assume you have gathered enough information for the capture?"

"Correct."

"What about you? Hidan? Kakuzu?"

"Hidan, the dumbass nearly got himself killed so we had to withdraw." Kakuzu started.

"What are talking about asshole? It's your fault!" Hidan retorted. "Just because you're older doesn't mean that you get to boss me around and blame me for stuff."

"Che. Whatever." The other teen replied. "Basically we failed. But we managed to keep Orochimaru away from our target."

"Great." Konan sighed. "Now he's after them too. At least-"

They all turned to Deidara who had suddenly frozen up. A small light shone through her bangs, but the picture projected was only visable to Deidara, even though the noise wasn't. An image of her elder cousin. It held a fist in warning that she had missed a curfew.

"Oops. I'm in trouble, un..." she mumbled. "Err... gotta go!"

Pein raised an eyebrow, but regardless, sent her home in an instant. Running into her own home, Deidara fought the urge to pant as her cousin appeared with a meanacing knife held in her hands.

"You're late..." Ino whispered quietly, yet somehow she still retained her evil aura. "Now as punishment... What shall we serve?"

Deidara whimpered and cowered behind a couch.

---ten minutes later---

"You're mean Ino-chan, un." Deidara whined. She accidentally slit open her finger with the cutting knife. Ino bandaged it up with a seal that Deidara couldn't be able to open. "You're MEAN!!!"

"Well too bad." the elder blonde replied. "First of all, it's a week before Christmas. Second of all, YOU MISSED YOUR CURFEW!"

Her yell echoed through-out the house, and possibly the whole neighborhood. Deidara winced, but tossed the vegetables in the stew anyway.

"But, I just went with- OW!" Deidara explained, but was interupted by a flying ladle.

"NO BUTS!" Ino exploded, then catching the ladle. "Now, eat emo kid."

Deidara groaned in frustration before taking the plate of stew from her cousin and muttering.

"If I am emo you are, un."

Ino just rolled her eyes and sat in front of the younger one and watched her eat.

"The superintendant called while you were gone. He said he wanted me to come to a conference concerning you."

At that comment, Deidara vaguely remembered the meeting with Pein and the gang as she continued to half-mindedly spoon the hot liquid into her mouth. It scalded her tongue, but at the moment, she didn't notice.

"And?" Deidara questioned. "Was it for my good grades, or horrible dress attire?"

"Both. And it's Tuesday next week."

"But that's CHRISTMAS!!!" the other complained.

"Would you rather spend it shopping?" Ino retorted. Deidara was silenced.

"Good." she said, undoing the seals as Deidara finished.

Upon reflex, she started licking them as they bled slowly and then healed.

"ARGH!" Deidara yelled. "Wai? Did you put a healing seal on them, un?"

Snickering, Ino, with some difficulty, sent Deidara to her room to do her own homework.

"Meh." the blonde said.

None of her teachers had assigned her homework that she hadn't finished in class.

"Meh." Deidara said again. She let her mind wander about random thoughts.

_'I STILL haven't served that detention... and it's almost the end of the semester, so maybe tomorrow I should start on that. I still haven't gotten Sasori his Christmas present or anybody else's for that matter...'_

As random as they seemed, (or not) the thoughts kept her occupied as a silver headed teen sat on the ledge outside of her window, silently filed through them. And as much as that teen wanted to burst through the window and yell at her stupid thoughts, he sat there and obeyed his master's orders. But at last, Deidara had decided to make herself take a shower and go to sleep.

"I wonder why he always sends me on these missions." Kabuto sighed, before disappearing. "It lead to me realizing I work under a pedofile."

"Ino-chan left for work already..." Deidara said, reaching up for a non-existant hairband. "Oh well, un."

While over at the meeting, Sasori was watching a battle unfold.

"Yes he is!" Itachi yelled.

"No he's not!" Konan yelled in response.

"Yes he is!"

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is!!" their argument was speeding up...

"No he's not!!"

"Yes He Is!!"

"No He's Not!!"

"YES HE IS!!"

"No, he's hot."

"YES HE IS- wait what?"

Itachi rubbed his temples, not believing what just happened. Konan was in Pein's chair, holding her stomach in a fit of giggles.

"Okay, okay, I get the point." The raven haired teen said. "But Pein IS totally distracted, and I KNOW what it is."

"Yeah." Konan said taking deep breaths. "I totally agree, but that was FUNNY! I couldn't help doing that!!"

She burst out laughing again.

"Err..." Sasori said, reviewing the scene. "That was odd... One moment she was completely serious, and now she almost going to blow her guts laughing."

Pein walked back to the meeting room.

"Did something happen?"

Sasori shook his head and packed his stuff up. Itachi was standing over Konan who was taking deep calming breaths, looking like he was about to kill her.

"Boo." he muttered.

Konan's howling laughter echoed throughout the room. Sighing, Pein crossed the room and carried the maniacal woman from the room as Itachi and Sasori left for home. The red haired teen jumped from one lamppost to the next thinking about things. His mind carried his thoughts from his younger siblings. It was nearly eight P.M. Temari probably had put the lights out in both her brothers by now. He forgot to go to work today... A meow brought him out of his musings.

"Mrew mrew mrew!" came a cats slightly muffled meows. "Mwert."

Sasori got down from his lamppost as he saw a kitten in the light of it. It was nearly completely white, except for it's head. The kitten's perfectly round head was half black going in a diagonal line and colored one of its ears as well. It's eye's were perfectly round and a slight grey, only noticable if one were to examine the shadows of it. It had no front paws and was sitting on it's plump bottom and circular feet that had no legs. The tail it had looked of a dog's, but not quite. The last trait it contained was a mouth that resembled an upside-down three.

"Mwerk." the kitten said again.

"What a strange one you are." Sasori said. In fact, if the kitten had not made a sound, he would have thought it to be a cute widdle plushie. "Are you lost?"

It stood up on it's two feet and walked over to him, staring at his face. The kitten raised it's head to show that it had no collar on its unnoticable neck.

"Mrou!" it jumped up and down. If it had arms, it would look like it wanted to have Sasori pick it up. The kitten's tail short little dog-like tail twitched from side to side as it stood waiting at Sasori's feet.

"Er..." the red head picked it up and it sat in the palm of his hand.

"Mwerrrr." it purred.

The kitten was small enough to fit in his palm and it sat dangling it's feet of the edge of his hand and swinging them slightly. The little thing could be felt through the Sasori's hands. It was soft, almost squishy, but had a form that kept instead of wobbling every which way. It only wobbled as its feet twitched in its own swinging motion. Sasori put a hand in front of the kitten, shielding it from the wind as he sped home. He arrived at his front door and got the key from his backpack and opened the door. Walking in, Sasori closed the door behind him and placed the kitten on the table in the kitchen.

"We can't keep you forever you know." Sasori told it. "But I think there is somebody I know who will want to. I'll introduce you to her on Christmas."

"Mrwep!" it replied in understanding.

"I guess I'll have to give you a name won't I?"

The white kitten sat on the table waiting.

"I shall call you..." he thought for a moment. "I guess for all the sounds you make, strange one, I shall call you Mwe." (That's pronounced: Muweh. One syllable.)

"Mwe!" it called back, seemingly liking the name.

"Well, Mwe?" the red head replied. "How about some milk?"

The little thing shook its head in distaste.

"Fish?"

It seemed to frown at him.

"Well, what DO you want?"

The smile on its face replaced as it took a small leap onto the counter, and jumped up and down, staring intently on the cupboard.

"Something in there?" Sasori asked.

Mwe kept jumping so Sasori assumed it was a yes. So he opened the cupboard and took everything that a kitten could possibly eat down. Mwe kept jumping and ignored the stuff surrounding it.

"What is it?" Sasori said, slightly annoyed. The only thing left in there was a pouch of ground coffee beans. He took it down, sat the kitten on the palm of his hand, and put both the kitten and the now opened pouch of ground coffee on the table. Gleefully, Mwe bounded over to the bag and hopped in. After putting the other stuff away, Sasori went to check on the little kitten. He found it eating the ground beans like rice and then snuggling in the rest and falling asleep.

"Funny," Sasori said to himself. "I wonder if it ate coffee before this. It is unusually small for a kitten. Stunted growth, and yet no difficulty sleeping. What a strange little one you are Mwe. Just like another one I know."

He took Mwe, who was still in the coffee bag, into his room and set it on the table top next to his bed gently. He undressed, redressed, checked his homework, and put himself to sleep, just as another person was at the exact same moment. Deidara. Sasori. The two had peaceful dreams that would perhaps would come true, in the next week to come.


	14. Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year

**Sorry for the long wait! I hope this chapter will make it up.**

**alchemist of the night - Yesh. Mwe MUST love coffee. For I do also.**

**XxPoisonDreamsxX - I know! If you saw my sister's drawing that would be the first thought that comes to mind! Yes, unfortunately the good stuff has a downside. Thank you, thank you. Yeah girl!**

**marufu-chan - I'm glad you guys enjoy Mwe! At first I was very worried that you would not like her. (Yuppers another girl!) I'll try my best!**

**S-J - Yeah, I still need a 1-20 if you guys can manage. Sometimes I'm sugar-high and I forget to put in little (or major) things like that.) Yeah, my gut told me to watch the episode to make sure, but I was too lazy. (Bad author!) Thanks, I really need corrections like that, seeing that I type late into the night... I know! I was amazed that I came up with that too... My mind works strange wonders, whether I want it to or not. I hope that you can!**

**Laura - That's all I need to keep this story train running!!**

**This chapter is organized into four parts, Christmas Eve, Christmas, New Year's Eve, and New Year's. Thank you for all your loving support! Ah, yes, on my profile has the date that my story chapters will likely tobe finished on. Bye!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas Eve

"ARGH! INO-CHAN!!! Where did you put my running shoes, un?!" Deidara hollared.

"They're in the kitchen next to the doorway." a reply came. "Finish your homework and get ready for dinner!"

Sighing, the younger blonde glanced at teh clock to find it to be seven PM. Five more hours till Christmas. And hell.

"So many things, so little time, un." she muttered.

The next day, school still wasn't out because Shinobi Highschool for Gifted Individuals was a very different private school. And for that Deidara loved and hated it. She turned to her new schedule book that Ino had gotten for her, (Sent directly from Pein himself) and flipped to Christmas. It read in various handwritings,

"7:00 - Wake up, get ready for school.

7:02 - take off

8:00 to 1:50 - school lets out early, exchange gifts with Sasori

2:00 Sasori goes to work, I pick up Ino, get ready for Christmas Party/Baby Shower/Engagement Party, finish homework

4:00 Sasori picks up me and Ino-chan for party

8:00 head back home"

Again, sighing, Deidara went downstairs to eat dinner, just as Sasori, the sand sibs, and Mwe finished theirs. The red head sent Temari and her brothers upstairs to get ready for bed and sleep early for the events tomorrow.

"Damn." Sasori cursed, forgetting where he put the little kitten.

"Mwer." Mwe called, apparently she wedged herself between the couch cushions and was stuck. He pulled her out and set her on his lap. Little homework was assigned and he finished it all. She purred and rubbed up against his shirt, down were his stomach should be.

"Heh." he chuckled darkly. "You're not going to find any warmth on me silly."

Mwe merely found herself in Sasori's hair and snuggled against his head. He sighed, petting the small white kitten. Her tail twitched happily.

"You'll like Deidara." Sasori told the small one yawning. "She's just like you. Young and adorable."

Mwe looked over Sasori's forehead and found him to be sleeping. A tint of grey flashed unoticed outside of a nearby window, before disappearing.

Christmas

Sasori packed up his homework, work clothes, and formal occasion clothes in his backpack, having no difficulty what-so-ever carrying it as he walked downstairs. Mwe bounded down after him and landed on his shoulder twitching her tail happily as she did so.

"Anxious to meet Deidara are we?" Sasori asked.

"Mwe?" Mwe meowed almost teasingly. As if to say, "And who are we to talk?"

The red head chuckled, scratched her head and said, "A smart kitten you are."

He walked out the door with the white kitten on his shoulder and was off to school. Deidara however, was roughly awoken right at seven not by Ino, but by a vicious nightmare. Shivering and wiping sweat away from her forehead, she reviewed what had just been running through her head for the past ten hours.

_"Sasori-kun! Sasori-kun, un!" I cried. "What happened?"_

_Tears fell from my face. Sasori reaced out to take my hand while he tried to speak, voice quiet with no reason._

_"He came from nowhere, I tried to protect you, but now, I can't." he whispered. "He who makes a statement through acts of violence, and not of words will be the cause."_

_I didn't know who __he__ was, but before I could say another word, make another move... A sword found it's way to Sasori's heart right before his hand met mine, blood fell, instincts flooded my mind, as I turned around to see..._

Deidara shivered as the last scene replayed itself before a flash of white shone as she woke up before. Dressing up quickly, she packet what little homework she had and her formal clothing into the backpack Ino bought for her a present. Deidara went downstairs while brushing her hair, wolfed down her breakfast, and slipped her hairband on her wrist as she walked out the door to school. The two met in the schoolyard, Deidara rushed to Sasori and hugged him, relieved to see him alive and well. Sasori, still unused to feeling hugged, stood frozen in her arms. Until that is, they had to leave for Chakra Control. Mwe sat unnoticed on Sasori's shoulder wondering who the blonde was. She felt Deidara was a girl, but had trouble sensing was she to Sasori.. Deidara took her seat next to Sasori, Iruka's lecture going in one ear and out through the other. All the while, Sasuke kept glaring at Sasori as the red head stared at Deidara who was half-mindedly looking at Iruka, who was yelling at Sakura for not paying attention. The younger Uchiha went unnoticed, so he turned back to Iruka until the end of the period. After the bell rang Deidara walked to Iruka's desk, shatted with him a tad, and then dragged Sasori to P.E. Sasuke had a mind of his own to go after them and "talk" to Sasori alone... but he'd wait until the signal. The blonde ran too fast anyway. Deidara and Sasori both went to the gym, but Deidara veered off course to sneak into the girls restroom. She took care of some teenage girls stuff and ran to the boys locker room, faster than even the ninja eye can see, from the restroom. The boys filtered out just as Deidara started dressing, while the girls were excited about the freshman and sophmore dance that Deidara, Sasori, AND Itachi had not bothered about. The three exited the locker rooms and sat down in the back of the Christmas bleachers right when Anko made her overly dramatic appearance in the gym. Her purple hair is covered by a santa hat and a pout on her face that told the class that Ibiki the counsler had MADE the mad-woman wear it.

"All right maggots." Anko grumbled. "The dance today got shortened from 2:30 till 4 o'clock. Got it? And Ibiki and me are gonna be there to make sure you guys don't cse trouble. Anybody who doesn't attend earns detention, whoever does gets extra credit for a class of their choice." Everybody moaned. Including Deidara, but Sasori (with Mwe still on his shoulder) and Itachi just gave each other a look that said, "Don't care, don't wanna." But Deidara, on the other hand, was a genius yes, but was a unorganized lazy one, and she was currently failing Shinobi History. (Also on account that the perverted bastard of a teacher Jiraiya was distracting her) Deidara hung her head. With it fitting right into her schedule, Ino would scold her for getting an F in that subject when there was a chance she could've gotten at least a C. Jutsu excersize was the same as always, Deidara always thought that Kakashi looked like scarecrow and deserved to be pecked to death or at least blown up. The trio then stalked the hallway to the cafeteria. Itachi got Deidara and his lunch in record time, seeing that most teens brought their lunch today. It was unidentifiable Christmas meat, brownies, and eggnog. At least SOMETHING looked good. Everybody else besides the blonde and raven haired ones brought their lunch. Itachi, still mute took his seat next to Kisame, who was next to Hidan and Kazuku, who were situated next to Tobi and Zetsu, who were next to Deidara and Sasori, who had another raven haired teen behind them. Itachi took a nibble at his meat and closed his eyes before turning to the one that stood behind the couple, one of which was stabbing their meat all while eating a brownie.

"Sasuke? Do you need something?"

The younger Uchiha's glare turned to Itachi, as if they were had a silent conversation, Sasuke soon turned and left the cafeteria. Sasori just sat there, eating his rice, wondering why nobody could see Mwe. Deidara was always on his right, so of course she can't see her..

"Argh...This is getting annoying." Kakuzu said. "Jeez, I'LL ask." Deidara and Sasori looked questioningly at the stitched up teen.

Sighing, he asked, "Hey Sasori. We've all been wondering, but SOME of us have been to scared to ask, what's up with that ball of fur on your shoulder. If it's a cat then it's a weird looking one if you ask me."

In response, Sasori took Mwe off his shoulder, scratched her head and let her wander across the table. She walked around the table, collecting stares from each member as she made her round trip and stopped at Deidara. Mwe hopped onto Deidara's shoulder and rubbed against her head.

"Mwer!" She meowed.

The blonde reached up and scratched the kitten's head.

"I think she likes me, un!" Deidara said.

"Indeed she does." Sasori said. "I found her alone on the street. I was going to give her to you to take care of, since I already her three little ones."

Deidara was oblivious to Sasori's reasons, but was bonding with Mwe.

"I wanna keep her! She's so cute, un." she cooed. Mwe was loved and petted by Deidara for a while before the little white kitten hopped off of her and stood in between Sasori and Deidara. Mwe pushed Sasori's hand and Deidara's together. When she was done, she looked at the both of them curiously and she tipped her head to the side. The two smiled at the little kitten in understanding.

"Yes." they both said together. Mwe went home with Deidara that day, tail twitching, but the blonde would know if the little one wanted to visit Sasori again. But Mwe fell asleep as fast as lightning when she was tucked into Deidara's bed. Deidara went to the dance later on (But only for a brief fifteen minutes) as Sasori went to work at the museum. Mwe woke up the moment Sasori knocked on the door and hopped on her bare shoulder. Ino stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her younger cousin. She was wearing a t-shirt that read S.K.I.N. on it with jeans. Sasori couldn't keep his eyes off of Deidara. She was in a red and black dress and her hair was wavy and down. The black was the body and side, strings crossing over the sheet of red that covered her chest and the sides of the skirt. The dress had no strings, which was why it was necessary for the tight, trailing tied ribbons on the back, which were waved and had a pattern in which looked like a black wall splattered in blood. The red head dismissed the thoughts of Deidara's beauty as he led the two blondes and kitten outside where the sand sinblings were waiting for them, along with Konan, who had acquainted with Ino during the passing weeks. They were best friends in a sense, and trusted each other completely. Everybody stood together as the blue haired woman transported them to AKATSUKI's hidden garden. A group was already assembled, many people who were Pein and Konan's friends were there. Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Zetsu, Itachi, and Kisame were already there. Taking a good look around, Deidara saw two banners, one saying "Congratulations!" and another saying "Merry Christmas!" Everybody was in light colored clothing, except Deidara. Sasori was wearing a tux, but the outer coat was off and slung over one of his shoulders. Pein was sitting at a table with many other men, including the teens, and was having a mild chat. Sasori and Ino noticed the nervous gleam in his eyes.. Sasori took Deidara to one of the empty tables while Ino, Konan, and a group of ladies hung around playing with Gaara and Kankuro. They sat there, in silence. Mwe walked around in circles on the table, occasionally tripping and somehow falling backwards on her bottom, then getting up and walking again. Soon after, Itachi and his family came to join them.

"I hope you don't mind if we join you!" Mrs. Uchiha said cheerfully. "Konan and Pein are getting ready for the announcements."

Itachi sat next to Sasori, Sasuke sat across the table in between Mrs. Uchiha and her brother. Sasuke was glaring at Sasori.

Konan made news that she and Pein were going to get married in July, and their baby girl was due later, in August, but they didn't know exactly when. The party members went up to give Konan and Pein preperational gifts. Including Ino and Mrs. Uchiha. The raven haired teens' uncle went along with his sister to congradulate them, which left the kids alone.

"Sasuke-chan." Itachi said mockingly. "It is most rude to treat my friends as criminals. A glare may as well cause a death meant to happen."

Sasuke growled and ducked as a random fangirl flew in both their directions.

"Mweo!" Mwe hissed, baring her teeth at Sasuke.

"Something wrong Mwe-chan, un?" Deidara asked, unaware of Sasuke.

"Yes, there is something wrong with your little brother, Itachi." Sasori said, monotoniously. "I assume you know what he's hiding?"

Itachi nodded and a sword appeared in his hand, apparently it was Sasuke's.

"To the car younger idiot." Itachi said, tossing the sword to Deidara.

"What am I going to do with this, un?" She asked.

"Watch." the red head replied.

Mwe opened her mouth as wide as possible, and sank her fangs into the metal. Sasuke and Deidara gave quizzical looks, but it turned into surpise and awe when the sword broke into pieces and Mwe's teeth were unharmed. Then, her form gave way and she morphed into a pencil then back.

"Mwe just learned a new shape-shift." Itachi said, Sasori nodded in agreement. "Seems that she isn't strong enough to turn into a sword yet, though..."

"Err.." Deidara replied.

**How's that relevant? Well, that's for a later date.**

New Year's Eve

"Big whoop. It's new years, un." Deidara said, sitting on the couch while Ino made preperations. "What more is there?"

"Well," Ino replied. "The rest of your friends are coming too, don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah, un." she replied.

Her mind began to wander back to the red head. Mwe came into the living room, bag of ground coffee beans in tow, hopped on Deidara's stomach. She dumped the bag and began to eat as she watched Deidara think about what she was thinking about. Deidara's mind traced back to Christmas.

_'Sasori-kun was dressed so nicely.."_ she thought. Deidara scratched Mwe's head absently.

"Come on Dei-chan." Ino called, snapping her out of her thoughts. "You wanna watch the fireworks or not?"

"Yeah, un." Deidara called. She stood up, catching Mwe in midair and dusting her shirt at the same time. Deidara's breathing kinda felt restricted, so she took out a kunai and slit the back of her shirt down a quarter way.

"Better."

"Mwerp." Mwe agreed.

They both left the Kaolin household and followed Ino to the park. It was eleven thrity.. The fireworks hadn't started, but better hurry anyway.

"Hey Dei-chan." Sasori said to the arriving blonde. "How's it going?"

"Hi Sasori-kun, un." Deidara replied. "It's great. Are you excited about the fireworks?"

The red head thought for a bit. But a different thought crossed his mind as he kept thinking. In the end Sasori had to shake his head clean of the thoughts running through his head.

"Not so sure." he said. "But I'm very certain that my cousins will."

True. Gaara was laying on the floor with a teddy bear in his arms, Kankuro was sitting next to him making his toy snake float with chakra strings, Temari had her fan strapped to her back and had an alert look on her face, but there still was an anxious glint in her eyes. Sasori turned back to Deidara.

"Do you want to help me with the blanket?" he asked.

Deidara said nothing, but just smiled and picked up one end of the huge blanket. They put down the blanket and lay down on it. Ino was somewhere else, probably hanging with her own crowd... Sasori sat next to Deidara, with Gaara and Kankuro on his other side, Deidara had Temari on her other side. The fireworks began. Happy faces, hearts, planets, and rockets. Deidara liked fireworks, they came they disappeared in such a little passage of time. It makes one appreciate what used to be there, and then there was the noise. Music to her ears. Sasori didn't particularly like the fireworks because they were so brief, but then they reminded him of Deidara's personality. Without knowing, he had slipped closer to Deidara. Mwe had fallen asleep on Temari's lap, despite the noise.. The fireworks started to become numbers.. and the people chanted along with them.

Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Sasori turned to Deidara. Four. He leaned towards her. Three. Two. One.

Happy New Year! the fireworks screamed, lighting up the area, showing Sasori over Deidara, both taking their first kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Was this chapter good? I know, if it's crap I only made it in the rush of two days. Sorry, it was late, but good no? 1-20 please, any ideas what's gonna happen next? Lurve you guys and a late present for Christmas and New Years.**


	15. One More Injury to Worry About

**XxPoisonDreamsxX - Yuppers. This female's on a role! Yay! 20's!**

**S-J - 17? Yeah, I think that's good enough. That was a really rushed chapter. Vampires hunt human, but what is it that werewolves desire? Lols. Yeah, maybe a tad poetic. It was an accident though! I'm afraid I can't go any faster. **

**Shashuko the Paisley Maiden - Glad to have you so! Thank you!**

**marufu-chan - I'll try. Thank you!**

**alchemist of the night - Heh, Mwe is a berry tough kitty widdy! My sister made her out to be.**

**Laura - Thank you, thank you! And to you too!**

**DeiLicious.FriDei - It just came to me in a dream. I just typed in "japanese puppet" and "japanese clay" in on wikipedia. Lol, Ps2... I will!**

**dull spork - There, I updated. Will you spork me anyway? Good luck on convincing him!**

**jadedfox2 - I nuu! I just thought it was about time. I will, after the disaster arc!**

**scorpion-master25 - Glad you liked it! I nu it was ne!**

**I typed this on a different program so the border will be different this time.**

**BAD LANGUAGE AND PERHAPS STRANGE TERMS! NOT FOR CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF 10! Lol, not kidding. And I don't own anything here but the sweet little kitten. **

**--**

**Deidara crept into the courtyard, peeking around the tree. She was being cautious of a certain group of blonde-haters. When she saw the coast was clear, she walked out from her hiding place and made her way to the bench. **

"**Mmm, un.." the blonde moaned, her head aching. "Why?"**

"**Why what bitch?" a high pitched voice squeaked.**

"**Wha-?"**

**But before Deidara could speak, she was pinned against the tree behind the bench. Hidden from the school building.**

"**What are you doing, un?" Deidara said, her vision gaining gradually.**

"**I'm going to ask you a few questions. If you give the wrong answer, I'm going to hurt you badly for each one."**

"**Haruno, un?"**

"**That's right!" the blossom hair girl screeched. "Where were you on the night before Christmas?!"**

**The blonde decided to goad Sakura on a little. **

"**At the party Sasuke was attending. A celebration, un." Deidara explained. **

"**Where?!" she slammed her against the tree again.**

"**Mmmnn, I'm not so sure of the location, un."**

"**Sasuke told me he was busy on Christmas! Why?" the pink haired girl demanded.**

"**He was attending an engagement party, un."**

**Sakura's face was priceless. Absolute shock. **

"**And he didn't tell me?"**

"**I don't know, you tell me, un." Deidara said, slowly removing the Haruno's hand from her shirt collar.**

**But Sakura pulled her up above her head and slammed the blonde into the dirt with extreme force.**

"**This isn't the first time Sasuke refused to go out with me on the holidays." she told her angrily. "I'm keeping my eye on you."**

**Deidara wiped the blood that was slowly making its way out of her mouth and licked it up from her wrist.**

"**That's nice, un." she muttered, and she added as the pink haired girl stalked away, "Pleasure meeting you!"**

**The blonde picked herself up and sat down on the bench, trying to stop the spinning and a sharp pain shot through her upper body. Blood kept leaking out of her mouth, so she lay herself back, closed her eye, and let the blood drain into her throat.**

"**Something wrong Dei-chan?" a soothing voice said. "Why are you lying down?"**

"**I gots a concussion, un." Deidara moaned.**

**Somebody lifted her head and hugged her tightly, stroking her hair. It stopped the spinning and relaxed her a little.**

"**Why so?" Sasori asked.**

"**Pinky thinks I'm stealing her date."**

**Sasori chuckled darkly.**

"**We'll see what Itachi and Kisame will say about that…"**

**Deidara sat up a little bit and opened her eye.**

"**I remember when we first me, un." she said, staring up at his face. "I almost thought you were rude."**

**The red head laughed. "I almost took you for an amazingly beautiful guy!"**

**They stayed there for a little bit, smiling at each other, but then the bell rang and the two went inside for class. In Chakra Control, Iruka lectured on how the Chakra system will affect to body if not properly managed. More review and then the bell rang again. Blood kept leaking out of Deidara's mouth and her chest hurt, but she swallowed it each time, as not to worry her partner. It worried her a little bit of how it wouldn't stop. Maybe she should go to the nurses office. But she endured it until lunch.**

"**You guys, un?" Deidara said, trying to hold back a coughing fit. "I'll be right back, okay?"**

"**Mkay." the chorused.**

**Sasori gave her a little one of his 'looks' that almost made her change her mind, but she put down her lunch and resisted. Deidara walked down the hallways and soon found the nurses office, the door said, "Please Knock Before Entering." She knocked on the door with some doubt that the nurse was out for lunch.**

"**Hello, un?" she said. "Anybody in here?"**

"**Come in dear." came a faint voice.**

**Deidara opened up the door to find an elderly woman with long grey hair and black glasses sitting and eating her lunch.**

"**Is there something you needed dear?" she asked.**

**The young blonde nodded her head. **

"**I got into a scuffle this morning, un." she told the woman. "I came out without much of a scratch, but my mouth won't stop bleeding."**

**Deidara coughed out onto the floor, showering it in crimson.**

"**Sorry, un."**

**The nurse picked her up without problem and set her down on one of the beds. **

"**It's no problem deary. Just lie down while I take care of this young man here."**

**She kept her mouth shut, but watched the nurse as she pulled back the curtain to reveal Haku, the one who sat behind she and Sasori in Chakra Control. It seemed like he was unconscious. Deidara stared at him, but she could not find anything wrong. The nurse scanned him with her chakra, then left him alone. She walked up to Deidara.**

"**So you say your mouth is bleeding?" the woman asked. "Would you please open your mouth for me?"**

**Deidara slowly opened it up, she was getting a strange feeling in her stomach, the nurse felt somewhat familiar. The nurse looked into her mouth, and then scanned her body with her chakra. As her hands ran across Deidara's neck and chest, she glided her hands over her stomach and stopped. **

"**There's your main problem." she said. "Internal bleeding in the abdomen, irritation on the esophagus as well."**

**The nurse finished looking over her body and wrote down a report.**

"**Cracked ribs, internal bleeding, and" the woman paused, putting her hand on her forehead. "a fever, irritated esophagus. Looks like you have a cold too."**

**Deidara stared blankly at her for a second. **

"**A cold, un?" she asked. "A fever? But I don't feel sick, un."**

"**Well, seems like we'll have to send you home." the nurse stated. "Right after I fix you up to make your way to the hospital."**

**The blonde just glared at the ceiling, envisioning that it was the pink haired menace. The chakra slightly healed her bleeding, and her ribs ached as the nurse ran her hands over them. Deidara felt a shocking pain shoot through her body, but she dismissed it as the nurse touching her injuries.**

"**Damn pinky, un." she muttered.**

"**Hmm?" the nurse asked. "What was that?"**

"**Nothing, un." Deidara replied. "Not to sound rude, but are you almost done?"**

"**Yes, deary. We're done." the woman told her. "Just go to the principal's office and she'll have an acquaintance take you to the hospital."**

**The blonde nodded and sat up, walking out the door to the principal's office.**


	16. The Doctor, the Sickness, and the Job

**Hewo guys! It's me! I haven't updated in a long time, yes, I was building up the story in my head. XD Anyways, I hope this will make up for the lost time.**

**dullspork - Yes, Ms. Haruno is very bad!**

**Marufu-chan - Sorry! Things will get better for Dei-chan in a little, kay? I'll keep you wondering!**

**jadedfox2 - You'll have to wait. :) Things don't just happen liek that. I hope you'll liek this chapter then!**

**scorpion-master25 - WAIT NO LONGER! Sorry for the uber slow updates, it's nearly the end of the school year!**

**eva - Wow, short name you got there. :) No problem, and just to tell you, LOTS of things happen to Deidara ALL the time.**

--

Opening the door, Deidara peeked inside to see Tsunade signing paperwork on her desk.

"Umm... the nurse sent me up here for you to send me to the hospital, un." she said.

"No problem, we just have to wait for your escort to arrive." Tsunade replied.

Almost immediately, the office door opened and slammed shut behind Deidara and then there was a man with bright yellow hair standing behind her.

"You asked it of me, Tsunade-sama?" the man asked, directly to the principal.

"Yes, Deidara, this is your escort, he will take you to the hospital. Then, Yondaime, this is your mission for now." Tsunade said. "I hope you've already figured out what you're supposed to do."

"Hai, wakarimashita." he said, picking up Deidara, lightly. "I shall be taking my leave then."

The blonde did not say a word to the man, and in turn he was totally silent. In a few moments, they reached the entrance of the hospital.

"Wow, that was fast, un." Deidara muttered. "Can you put me down now?"

"Yes it was and no I cannot." Yondaime replied. "First of all, you are injured, secondly, Tsunade-sama would destroy me if I didn't finish my mission correctly."

The blondes continued to stay silent as he filled in the form for her and took her to a room.

"If Tsunade-sama wills it, I will come back to retrieve you." he said. Deidara took that as a farewell.

Laying in the white bed, staring at the white ceiling with white speckles coated in white paint, Deidara fished clay out of her pocket most likely to create mischief. (been a long time since she did that huh?) Taking off her right glove, she molded the clay into the shape of a flower and let her hand chew it up. A shooting pain went through her system and the clay fell on the floor.

"What happened, un?" she whispered, panting a little bit.

"You're not supposed to be playing with explosives, missy." a voice echoed. "You could get hurt."

Deidara whipped her head around to see... a sheet white man who reminded her of a ghost.

"Are you okay, un?" she asked. "You look kinda-"

Her voice was suddenly was cut off when she had a coughing fit. She shook the blood that she coughed into her hand onto the floor. The man didn't seem to mind.

"You should be worrying about yourself for now." he said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Uramihcoro. You may just call me Doctor. A pleasure to meet you."

Deidara swallowed the blood in her mouth, slightly savoring the copper taste. Then she re-gloved her hand and let it fall to her side.

"Nice to meet you doctor. I'm Deidara, your patient, un."

The doctor smiled weakly and guestured to the examination table.

"Please lie down for me, if you don't mind."

Abruptly feeling a little light headed, she went over to the table and got on it to lie down. The doctor scanned her body with a hand glowing with bright green chakra. At a moment, shooting pain was released throughout her body and the doctor's hand turned purple just like in the nurse's office, but Deidara didn't say anything.

"It seems that you have-"

"Okay, I know what I've got, un." Deidara complained. "I came here to get it fixed."

"Hmm, anxious to get this over with?" Uramihcoro said. (I may get tired of typing his name, so I might call him Dr. U at times.) "Alright."

--About three hours later--

"Did it really have to take that long, un? Your speech?" Deidara moaned. "I HAVE HAD a science class before."

"No, it was necessary, you never know what happens to a little girl like you." Dr. U. said. "Now please take this emergency kit and skedaddle."

Deidara skipped out, muttering incoherant words at the doctor before completely leaving, but she didn't notice that he picked up the clay she dropped and examined it. It took her about twenty minutes to find her way home and another hour for her to walk there.

"Ino-chan?" Deidara yelled into the house. "Hello, un?"

It was strange that Ino didn't say anything back, she was home only five minutes early.

"Ino-chan?"

"Upstairs you idiot." her cousin moaned.

The blonde marched upstairs to find her cousin in her bed, with Mwe on her forehead.

"What happened, un?" the younger asked.

"I'm sick. Isn't that obvious?" Ino said, throwing an extra pillow.

True, Ino was from the neck down in a heavy blanket, but her arms were on the top of it and her face was very red.

"Mweou." Mwe said. "Mrwww."

"You're kidding, un!" Deidara said. "Two WHOLE weeks? That means I'm going to have to work doesn't it, un?"

"High time you start to work." the elder muttered. "I'm not going to be here for you all the time."

"Jeez." Deidara sighed. "I'm going to make dinner then, what do you want me to make, un?"

"...Something with cinnamon in it." Ino said, her face becoming thoughtful. "And celery and swiss cheese. Can you make me a sandwich?"

Without another word, Deidara went downstairs to set upon her task. When she was done, she delivered the sandwich to her cousin. Who, without any hesitation, ate it within fifteen seconds.

"Thank you Dei-chan." Ino chirped. Then her cousin turned over and fell asleep.

Sighing, Deidara went back downstairs to fix herself a PROPER dinner.

--The Next Day--

This Friday was probably going to be one of the most tiring in Deidara's lifetime. She met up with Sasori in front of the schoolyard as usual.

"Morning Koi." Sasori said.

"Mornin, un.." Deidara said, rubbing her eye. "I'm tired."

"Why so, Dei-chan?" he asked, sitting down with her.

"I was job searchin yesterday night, un."

"Nani?" Sasori questioned. "You're not serious are you?"

"I am Sasori-kun." she replied. "Ino-chan is sick for some reason, un. Mwe measured for about two weeks. Within that time, I have to put food on the table, un."

"You know," he said, stroking her hair. "There happens to be an opening at the museum I'm working at. You don't need to show them your resume, they just ask that you come for a live interview if you want the job."

"Really?" Deidara said, excited all of a sudden. "I should go for the interview then, un."

"That's the spirit." Sasori said, kissing her on the cheek.

Deidara blushed and hugged him as the bell rang.

"Shall we get going?" he asked.

"Un!"

The day passed by as usual, and Deidara was as happy as ever. At the end of the day however, she began to become nervous. She packed her backpack and followed Sasori on his way to work.

"Sasori-kun?" Deidara asked timidly. "Will you come with me to my job interview, un?"

Knowing how the blonde felt, Sasori replied, "Sure, whatever makes you happy."

A smile worked its way onto both of their faces and their hands crept into the other. He lead the way to the interview office in the museum. Deidara was about to say something about the door saying "Security," but didn't say anything after Sasori knocked on the door.

"Come in." a voice called.

They both pushed the door open and the person who the voice belonged to gestured them to sit down. She was a tired looking woman with short, black hair that was stuck with senbon needles to stay out of her face.

"Is she the one you recommended Sasori?" she asked the red head. "She looks a little frail to be doing this job."

"Frail?" the two said in unison.

"You think I look frail, un?" Deidara asked.

The woman turned to the blonde.

"I won't if you prove to me you're not." she said.

She turned and opened a door to a weight room, pointing to a bench press.

"Lift ten pounds each side."

Without a word, Deidara lay on the press and lifted the bar and worked it five times. Then she went back into the room.

"Anything else?"

"Umm, oh yes. I forgot, my name is Rei." she said to Deidara. "You must be the famous Deidara. Sasori told me a lot about you. I am the Chief Security guard at the museum. It's nice to meet you. Quite unbelieving it is to see that you are who you are."

"So this is exactly what the door says, isn't it?" she asked, reaching out to shake Rei's hand. "Security sounds like fun, un."

"I thought you would like it." Sasori said. "It is a very interesting job."

"You're paid fifteen dollars an hour." Rei said. "And you're only required to work four hours a day, six days a week except for Saturday."

Deidara calculated how much she would be paid and decided on it.

"Alright, un." she said. "I'll take the job. Maybe I'll work for more than just two weeks, un."

Sasori smiled for a split second.

"Then it's settled." Rei said. "The job has been taken, and you'll start working on Sunday."

--

**I don't know if there are really any jobs that hire like this. It's not really like security requires any experience, does it? Anyways, Dei-chan has a job that gives her more time to spend with Sasori Isn't that wonderful? If you have any questions, please ask. And all I ask is that you review!**


	17. Further Instructions, the Sibs, and Rei

**Like I said, lotsa things happen to Dei-chan. Not all so positive either. As for Ino, no more info until you vote which InoXmalechara you like the best. Except Shika because he's three, remember? Any other pairing is fine. Suggestions please! I ask for at least 10 votes by the finishing of my next chappie**

**ShashukothePaisleyMaiden - Shhh.. Maybe (Eyes dart around) But if you give me a pairing suggestion, I'll tell you. Mwehehehe!!**

**PinkBlueMoonlight - Thank you w Is there any pairing with Ino that you like? I'm continuing It's very hard to make the chapters longer, definately since I want to keep you guys in suspense**

**eva - Deidara is exactly like me when we go to the doctor. They annoy the hell out of me, and damn, their hands are COLD!**

**jadedfox2 - Oooh Can I call you jade-chan then? I'll try to make my updates closer together. Don't worry, something's gonna happen. **

**scorpion-master25 - Mkays Sori-kun shall spend more time with Dei-chan, kay? No mores reviewing old chapters D: Though I must say, it is very encouraging, until you run out of chappies :D**

**marufu-chan - Yush, he has worked in the museum ever since the ancient puppet display opened w Thank you, I have to get more ideas from this random brain of mine**

--

On Sunday, three PM precisely, Deidara arrived at the entrance of the museum. She pushed open the door and was gusted by a cool breeze and the hushed noise of many voices.

"Hello, un?" Deidara called, over the quiet hum.

A small peach blur crashed and broke into her.

"Sand?" she said, surprised.

"Ah, Dei-chan!" Sasori called. "There you are."

The red head made his way over to her, holding tightly to Temari and Kankuro's hands. The young blonde was holding onto Gaara who was reaching out to Deidara for a hug. The result was he was unintentionally sending sand at her. Deidara came over and hugged the family before straightening up and flipping her hair.

"Now what do I do now, un?" she asked.

"You'll have to meet up with Rei-san. She'll instruct you with what to do." Sasori replied. "I've been off my duty for about ten minutes."

"Mkay. I love you, un." Deidara said, hugging him.

It made him blush as he and his cousins took their leave. The blonde meandered to the security office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Rei called.

Deidara opened up the door and smiled at the elder woman.

"Hey, un." she said. "How's it going?"

"Hey." Rei said. "It's good. I just need to put you through training for about two days. Is that okay?"

"But if I advance faster than you expected, can we do it in one, un?" Deidara said, a smile forming on her lips.

"It depends." the elder replied, guestering the blonde to follow.

She lead the blonde outside and behind the museum, into a garden. Rei sat down at a nearby fountain and Deidara sat next to her.

"Have you studied basic ninjutsu?" she asked the younger. "Depending on how you're defending the museum, we need you to know these things."

"Umm... I guess a lot of the basics." Deidara replied. "I've gone up the ranks until I failed the jounin test when I was little, un."

"So you're at chunin level?"

"I guess, but I lost my headband somewhere."

"That's good then. The last person that was at genin level is still in the hospital." Rei said, absent-mindedly.

"Why, un? What happened to them?" Deidara questioned.

"Oh... Umm somebody tried to rob the museum, I came a little late and they were critically injured." the elder said. "A-anyways, we need to see how well you are trained in the shinobi arts and how plentiful are the chakra reserves."

"How do we do that, un?"

Rei took a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"This paper will measure the chakra you radiate normally, like without thinking and the paper will change color to how much you radiate, red being highest, black being lowest." she said. "Then charge a portion of your chakra in, like when you do your favorite or most used jutsu, and it will determine what element it is. The paper itself is probably indestrucable, unless someone tore it in half."

"Okay then.." Deidara said, placing her hand on the paper.

The paper glowed white for a second, turned red and began darkening, until it became a very deep, dark red. Then when Deidara charged her chakra into it, it exploded.

"Umm. I'm sorry, un?" the blonde said.

"No worries." Rei said, holding out her hand, the paper reformed upon it. "You're perfect for the nightshift."

"What?" Deidara said. "But Sasori doesn't work night shift, does he, un?"

"In fact he does. Normally he doesn't need sleep, but his cousins do." Rei explained. "So in turn, I have him do my night shift and I stay and watch over his cousins during the night, so I can sleep and take care of them."

"Really?" the blonde asked. "He never explained this before.."

"That was because this only started a couple days ago. You see, I'm starting to lose a little face because my lack of sleep. I was the best security the museum could ever have." she told Deidara. "However, I began to slip a smidge since my focus wasn't as concentrated on my job than sleeping."

"Okay... So now you have chosen me to help with the night shift, un?" Deidara asked. "Is it any different than daytime?"

"Not really." Rei said. "But can you see well in the dark?"

"Perfect." the younger stated.

"Then you're going to be fine." the woman said. "Oh yes, and you'll recieve your paycheck every Friday."

"So do I still work today?" Deidara asked. "Is that is, un?"

"Nope." Rei said bluntly. "You still have a ways to go. Your element is explosive, so we have to teach you how to control those explosions. I can read your personality, wild, free, and flying. You still can be, but we need you to keep is small so you don't blow up the museum, got it?"

Deidara nodded wordlessly. Everything the brunette had stated was correct. So throughout the day, they both focused on minimizing Deidara's explosive energy, without making it less deadly, it was difficult. It took up the whole four hours that day. When it was over, Sasori found them out at the garden, Deidara waterwalking in the fountain while her hands were molding her clay. The red head clearly saw lines of chakra running through the clay in the pose she was in. Deidara was standing both feet flat down, spread apart and her arms straight out.

"Deidara?" he said.

Without responding, she pitched both pieces of clay into the air and it hit a bird in the sky in a small explosion. The bird disappeared and Rei pat her on the shoulder.

"Good job." she said. "I'll be seeing you later Sasori."

It was a brief talk, but Rei did disappear.

"Hi Sasori-kun, un." Deidara said, but losing concentration.

The result was falling through the water.

"Mo.. You really lose a lot of concentration with me don't you?" he said, pulling her out.

"That's because..." the blonde said, a blush tinting her cheeks. Her next words were incoherant, but Sasori just smiled, not wanting to pry.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Sasori said. "I don't think that it's very far if I remember correctly."

He lead the way and Sasori dropped her off before heading back to the museum to switch with Rei for the night.

--

Deidara's POV

It was strange, this feeling. Sasori-kun most likely already knows how I feel about him, but I can't just say it aloud, even though he already knows because we've kissed already. I wonder if he likes me back, he seems to, but he doesn't show it often. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it might explode. I've done my four hours today, but I can't wait for tomorrow, I get to see him all day during school, and during the night in the museum. There was no homework and Ino was getting better. Not by a lot, but somewhat better. I just wish I could find out what's wrong with her... Her chakra signature just seemed to suddenly disappear, and I would have thought so too if I had not been used to it for my whole life. She's eating normally, I think, except for the fact that she physically seems to be gaining weight. I went to the kitchen to fix myself an afternoon snack, when I realized that the fridge was half-empty. Sighing, I went to Ino's room, and she was sleeping like always. The floor was very dirty, like I expected. A few food wrappers under her bed. If it kept going like this we would starve by Wednsday. Or hopefully Friday at the very least. After cleaning up her room, I tossed away all her trash and went back in my room to write some more items on my list of Ino Foods. So far there were many miscellaneous items that you would take forever wandering at the grocery store for, if not for this organized list. These were just the ingredients. You would never want to know her favorite food combinations. And it was very long, looking like this:

1-Raspberry Icecream (swirls preferrably, not bits of berry unless it was from her favorite brand)

2-Suckleberry Honey (Luckily I know where to get this)

3-Swiss Cheese

4-Onions

5-Celery

6-Pork

7-Fillet of flounder

8-Seaweed wrappings

9-Udon Noodles

And from there on there were many more items that Ino liked to stomach. It made me shudder at how much this would cost. Not that this was very important, these were Ino's favorites out of all the non-expired items she consumed, so if I didn't want to die I'd restock on these. It was really troublesome to take care of her... I should go shopping when I get the chance.

--

Sasori's POV

As I arrived at the museum, I stood right at the front to see Rei off with my cousins. After she left, I took my position at the front gate and sat down, opening a few scrolls so I could summon my puppets. There's only one entrance and exit, but I didn't count on anyone using it that night. After positioning my puppets, I sent a shadow clone to go and control the puppets so I would be alerted if there were any danger anywhere else.When I was done with preperations, I relaxed a little bit and let my mind wander. As always, it ended up to Deidara. On New Years... It was the happiest day of my life, to be kissed by my adorable... adorable what? I coudn't count her as my girlfriend is she didn't see me as her opposite partner. Things were very complicated, as always. Nothing in my life is as easy as I would wish it to be, but then, that was how it always was ever since my parents and grandmother died. I've always been the oldest, born to take care of my siblings and precious ones. That was the main reason I joined AKATSUKI, it was hard to protect the four of them at the same time. I wonder how free her lifestyle is at home. Mine is always punctual, if not for Temari I would be drowned in responsibilities for taking care of both Gaara and Kankuro. I've decided to train Kankuro in the arts of puppets when I get the chance and after I find an assitant for Temari so she doesn't have to worry the daycare people with Gaara while she attends school with Kankuro. She's in an advanced first grade where they train her in shinobi arts since she is already ahead in the basic teachings. Kankuro is in an intermediate kindergarten where they teach both equally. I just hope that Gaara will turn out like Temari so he won't have to worry about education with his bijuu getting in the way. Apparently he is socially inept because the only friend he has was a small boy named Naruto in his daycare class. It was a good thing that the small toddler was almost never out because Gaara went crazy when Naruto was out for an appointment with his guardians, who surprisingly were Iruka and Tsunade who his parents left a will for both of them to take care of him. Although they both thought of him differently, Tsunade thought of him as a brother and Iruka had a fatherly feeling over Naruto and the two weren't in a relationship so they had to split the responsibilities of Naruto by each day. Sighing I snapped out of my thoughts to scan the museum. It made me a little lonely that my blonde wasn't here. It would be a little more... entertaining if Deidara were to be here. Nothing ever happens at night...

--

**O.o Can anyone tell everyone's age? I guess that you kinda can, but if anyone gets it right, then I think I won't have to take space in the next chapter to clarify it Give me a rating 1-20, I want to see if I'm getting better. Scorpion guy, I know you want me to update, and I will, eventually. STOP POSTING THOSE ANNOYING COMMENTS! Instead, give me constructive critism as it will always be loved. **

**-SHGI Author**


	18. Nervous to tears and sick to death

**Marufu-chan - 12? w I guess I need a little improvement.. Ya it was wasn't it? I'll try not to do that in teh later chappies kay? Yay! An idea w mkays thank you for your help**

**Shashuko the Paisley Maiden - Lemme see, Sasuke is fifteen yes, but if you really like that pairing I can fit it in w Lolz ya she ish why do you think I'm askin you guys for pairings?**

**scorpian-master25 - Mkays, I appreciate you guys recognizing how annoying it may be for someone posting too many update messages / I'm updating for you guys here**

**jade-chan w - Okay, I see what I did. Thanks for pointing that out. O.o we ran out of coffee over here. But lets just call that unintentional flirting w My friends do it all the time.**

**--**

The next day was school and it was the same kind of day just like any other, with the exception of the red head and blonde staying away from each other. They seemed to be thinking the same thing.

_What are they thinking? What should I do? _

It was obvious that they were, almost nervous about their night together. The whole day was akward and the only times they spoke to each other was when they occasionally bumped.

'She did say she loved me, didn't she?' Sasori thought. 'But was she teasing, or what? She wasn't exactly saying to my face...'

'I can't really say I love him, not without dying in it, un.' Deidara thought. 'Why does this have to be so hard?'

After the torturous day passed into the evening, Deidara bid AKATSUKI and Sasori a temporary goodbye when she began to walk home. She would've used her bird, but in her condition the doctor decided against it. Even so, walking was strenuous excersize. Deidara coughed up blood every now and then, but she made it home in one piece. Sasori, being unable to become physically unwell, started his job on time with the thoughts still running through his mind.

At home, Deidara fell upon the couch, trying to keep her breathing even. Sitting, she flipped her hair, and she found a weird mark on her neck. She went to the mirror in the bathroom and check out her neck. There were bruises in a strange pattern, almost looking like one of her clay birds and they seemed to be pulsating... At that moment, a dark fear erupted in her erupted in her heart and Deidara felt a searing pain in the area of the marking. She bit her lip and thought for a little.

"I'll go back to the doctor tomorrow evening, un." Deidara decided.

"Dei-chan! Are you home?" Ino called.

"Ya Ino-chan, un." she replied, walking out. "You hungry?"

But when she made it to Ino's room, the elder was already sleeping and her stomach size ever increasing. Deidara sighed and went to the kitchen, she had predicted what had happened to her cousin and she probably was right. She dug through the medical cabinet for blood soldier pills and she put them in her pockets, empty from clay that she used to mold so often. Popping one in her mouth, she ate it and wrote Ino a note before leaving for her job at the museum.

-30 mins later-

Deidara arrived at the museum a little tired, but still in tact. Right when she arrived, Sasori and Rei appeared in from of her to greet her. But when she approached, Deidara ran straight to the restroom.

"What?" Sasori said.

"Ummm.." Rei trailed off. "Lemme go check on her."

The elder woman ran into the restroom the see what happened to the blonde.

"Deidara? Are you okay?" she called.

A hacking sound was heard over by the sinks, and there was Deidara, coughing enough blood for a transfusion. She held up her hand as if she wanted Rei to wait for a moment and coughed for a couple more minutes. Then the blonde reached into her pocket for a soldier pill and swallowed it.

"I'm good, un." Deidara said. "Am I ready to start working then?"

"Eto, yes I'm guessing." Rei said with a smile. "Let's go then."

The two walked outside to meet back up with Sasori.

"I'll be going then." the elder woman stated, waving the two a farewell. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"So..." Sasori started, when Rei was gone. "Do you want to guard the rooftop or the entrance?"

"I guess the rooftop will be fine for me, un." Deidara said, looking away.

The blonde walked out and climbed to her position on the roof, leaving Sasori to his thoughts.

"Why did I just let her do that?" he said, scolding himself. "I could've just talked to her right now."

He set up his puppets over the front half of the museum, since Deidara was now guarding the rooftop and access to the back of the museum was now guarded.

In the meanwhile, Deidara sat on the rooftop, gazing at what little stars she could see. She quietly sighed and breathed in and out, it was becoming harder and harder for her to do so.

"Damn this, un." she whispered. "I'm definately going back to the doctor tomorrow."

After a few hours, the two got bored and it started to get windy. Sasori charged chakra into his puppets so they could fend for themselves. It was only for a few hours, but they could alert him if the museum entrance were to ever become breached. The red head slowly climbed the walls of the museum, as he made his way to the top, Deidara glanced his way for a second, but continued to stargaze afterwards.

"Hey."

"Un."

He sat down next to her and looked up at the stars like she was doing. The Sasori turned his head down to look at Deidara.

"Dei-chan?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking.." he said. "and I've been wondering. Is there something wrong? It seems like we've been drifting farther and farther apart ever since New Year's. Are you regretting something?"

"Well, un. You see..." Deidara said, turning her focus downwards. "I didn't want to tell you that there was something wrong with me, un. I've been a little unwell lately, and you know it. But, un.."

"But what?" Sasori said, standing up. "You've been sick? Is that all? That's nothing!"

"That's not all!" Deidara said, abruptly turning to face him. "It hasn't gotten any better and nothing's normal anymore, un! How would you like fearing for your life and not knowing what will happen?!"

Tears formed in her eye and they dripped onto the rooftop and she clenched her fists.

"I didn't want to tell you that I don't know will happen, un." she said. "You probably don't know how hard it is to tell you I love you if I know I might die..."

Deidara wiped the tears from her eye and turned around. Sasori was shocked, both at hearing about what was happening to his lover and at how she felt for real. This time he was absolutely sure she meant it this time.

"Deidara?" he said.

Sasori reached out to turn her around, but she fell over grasping her neck and coughing violently.

"Deidara!"

--

**Aaaaand end w Did you like it? Umm... Can you give me a 1-20 for it? I'm pretty sure this won't compensate for all the waiting you've done, but please don't hate me... I'll be certain to put the next chapter up but not until after my b-day w It's the second Wednsday of July, which day is that I wonder?**


	19. Author's note

Okay guys, shit happened this week

Okay guys, shit happened this week. I typed up three more chapters, and the nest chapter's review responses, but then the comp that had the chappies got virus. Well, why? Because retarded sisters that want free photoshop. So, you'll have to wait until the comp is back in action before I give you anymore chappies, so I'll predict that will be…. Next week? Anyways, I plan to have alternate endings since all of you guys want different things, but the pairing with the highest vote with be put in first.


	20. Savior in waiting and a break off

When I have the time, I'll put down your reviews kay

**When I have the time, I'll put down your reviews kay? If you can, tell me if I can just directly reply to your review in your next one so I can rest easy about how many people go up on my chapters. I've read all your reviews, don't worry. The vote for Ino's partner has few results, but it's something**

**Chouji – 2**

**Sai (Now this was interesting) - 1**

**Sasuke – 1**

**Remember what I said in my author's note last chapter.**

"Deidara!" Sasori yelled.

He held her and straightened her neck, trying to ease her breathing. But then he gave up because it wasn't working, picked her up and ran to the hospital. When Sasori got to the Emergency Room, he broke open the doors and the nurses took Deidara away on a stretcher. Now he sat in the waiting room, watching the light in the operation room, waiting until it turned off. When it did, a doctor came out to talk to Sasori.

"Ah, you must be the young man who brought in this girl." He said.

"That is correct sir. Can you tell me what happened to her?" Sasori said, emotionlessly.

"According to the symptoms she suffered, it seems like she was attacked and again before she recovered." The doctor said, taking off his gloves. "There was internal bleeding, and we had it stopped. She was violently hit so badly that a rib made a small puncture that became worse as she was not treated. The bleeding leaked into her lungs, and she coughed it up as it was irritating the inside of her lungs. She would have suffocated if she had not been brought here to seal the puncture."

"I see. When will she be allowed out of the hospital." Sasori questioned.

"In about two days, she'll be out and about. I just need you to sign the release paper for when she gets out since you brought her here."

He asked a receptionist for a clipboard, then handed it to Sasori. After reading it carefully, the red-head signed it and handed it back.

"May I visit her?"

"Right now?" the doctor asked. "Of course."

He pointed Sasori in the direction of her recovery room and he walked off. Opening the door, the teen found his love sleeping on one of the hospital beds near the window. He sat down in a chair next to her bedside and gently stroked her hair.

"I should have seen this earlier, ne?" Sasori said, biting a small part of his lip. "You'll be okay soon. You don't have to worry, but Orochimaru's gonna pay."

He lifted the part of her hair, covering the marks on her neck.

"I'll see you later okay? Just wait for me." He said, kissing her softly.

Deidara whimpered when he moved away, but otherwise didn't show any other visible signs of pain.

--early the next day--

Sasori walked home to relieve Rei of his cousins and prepare for a day without his sun-shining blonde. Deidara woke up in the hospital, reviewing partly faded memories of last night. She remembered that Sasori told her to wait for him, and she did, lying in the hospital bed. During lunch, later in the day, Sasori explained to AKATSUKI what happened to Deidara and they decided to meet up with Pein to visit the blonde, the day after tomorrow. But, they didn't plan on what was going to happen, tomorrow night.

**Okay, I know that was a short chapter that wasn't worth a lot of your waiting, but this is where your vote will kick in. The alternative endings break off here and will differenciate depending on who's Ino's partner. Hope you understand! R & R, 1-20, and who you think should be Ino's partner!**


	21. Thousand needles and emotional breakdown

Okays, this is for the people who voted for Sai or Chouji, It will split off again later on

**Okays, this is for the people who voted for Sai or Chouji, It will split off again later on, but the beginning for Sai and Chouji's break off from the last chappie is the same. Chouji will be posted first since most people wanted him. (Or at least that's what I saw) Yeah, I know. I didn't say no multiple votes now did I?**

--

**Dei's POV**

I was staring at the white ceiling, watching as the sky darkened when the sun went down. I wouldn't eat that day, because I was to busy wondering where did Sasori-kun go, so busy I didn't even notice that it had turned pitch black. I love him so much; maybe he would be my Danna in the future. It sounds nice to be like that, husband and wife. I sighed, but then jumped slightly when I heard something hit the window. When I turned towards it, I didn't see anything.

"This isn't happening, un." I said to myself.

I did my best to regulate my breathing. The tiny stitch in my lungs still hasn't healed over yet. Another thing hit the window, but this time, I was calm enough to block the sound out. Closing my eyes, I sighed, but was attacked by a fiercely cold gust of wind.

"Fudge. When did the window open, un?" I said, slowly getting up.

Grumbling, I went to close the window. I sat down in bed, sighing slowly. But I almost screamed when something grabbed my hand, but another hand blocked my mouth.

"Calm down Deidara. I will only need you for a little while." A voice called.

I gasped, but then was rendered from any of my abilities when I was knocked out.

**Author's POV**

Orochimaru kept a neutral face on, while he sighed.

"All this just to get what I want." He said, but then smirking. "However, it is worthwhile."

He tossed a note on the nightstand.

--The next day--

Early in the morning, Pein gave permission to release AKATSUKI from school for the day so they could visit Deidara. However, they opened the door to Deidara's recovery room, to find it empty aside from the card.

"Where the fuck is she?" Hidan asked.

Rolling his eyes, Itachi quickly walked past everybody and picked up the card to read.

"It's for Sasori." He said, handing it to the red-head.

Everybody was curious about the card, but Sasori read it to himself.

_Sasori,_

_I've taken your beloved. I've been watching you two for quite a while. However, I want you to know something important. Come to the rooftop of the highschool at nine tonight alone. You'll see it right when you get there. I'll return your precious, if she still is, when I know you understand._

It was signed with a cursemark seal that resembled the one Deidara had on her neck.

"Fuck." He swore. "Orochimaru has her. I'll have to deal with this myself, then he'll give Dei back."

Sighing, he leaned back against the nearest wall.

"At least we know that she's safe." Konan said. "You want to go home guys? Since there's nothing else to do right now."

"She should be back at school by the day after tomorrow." He said.

"**Well, ya.** We should be heading back now right?" Zetsu said, Tobi in tow.

"We'll discuss this further tomorrow at the base." Pein said, dismissing everyone.

The team split off in different directions as the left the hospital. Sasori, left to go to work, telling Rei he would be home late due to some other tasks he had to finish.

A few more hours later, Sasori got out of the museum and walked to school, climbing buildings along the way. It wasn't long before I got to the designated building. I didn't see anything at first, because it was pitch black.

**Sasuke's POV**

Deidara was still unconscious so it was easy to get the ninja rope around her hands. I tied them together in the pose I wanted and tossed her arms around my shoulders. Then I wrapped my arms around her waist and waited until I sensed the red-head's presence. Then, when I felt it, I pressed my lips on hers, disgusted with myself, but I still carried out my task.

**Sasori's POV**

Holy fucking shit I could not believe what was happening. My girlfriend was making out with another guy right after we patched up. I could not believe my fucking eyes. I watched them in disgust before quickly turning away, unexplainable rage filling my being. If I had not controlled myself, I probably would have torn apart my outfit. I never want to see her again. I thought she was something else, not a whore like the rest of the fangirls. Damn.

**Sasuke's POV**

As Sasori's chakra signal slowly faded, I took my lips off hers before gagging and tossing her on the ground.

"That was nasty." I said.

Then I felt something wet on my neck, and I discovered saliva. And I didn't want to know how it got there. So before I could get sick any further and start vomiting, I picked her up to haul her to the hospital.

**Author's POV**

Sasuke finished what Orochimaru had instructed, regardless of his own opinion. For he didn't want to suffer the consequences of his master if he dared disobey. Sasori on the other hand was seething in anger and was going to wreak some hell when he saw them at school together.

--The next day--

Sasori was still furious at what had happened the other day, so everybody was staying as far as possible from him. During first period, he would have sliced Sasuke's head off if, one, he weren't Itachi's brother, and two, Iruka stopped him right in the nick of time. Deidara waved and smiled to him everytime she saw him, which was all day, but Sasori just turned away from her without saying anything. The day passed with the blonde getting more and more down hearted from being ignored coldly. Each time he turned away, she felt like a needle stabbed through her heart. Along with that, when she was feeling so bad that day, when she saw Sasuke, he was smirking like he had the best thing in the world.

"Who put happy pills in his milk, un?" she muttered to herself during lunch.

The red head wasn't at the lunch table today.

"This morning, he said something about getting back at you." Itachi said. "He had fun stabbing his eggs into submission because they reminded him of your hair."

Deidara laughed for the first time that day.

"I don't know how he's your brother if he's that retarded, un."

In turn, Kisame started to laugh. The rest of the period had a lighter atmosphere, but it didn't last long, as the bell rang for their next period. Sasori, again was ignoring her completely and shed a cold emotion whenever someone came near. Deidara bit her lip, deciding whether or not to approach him, seeing as he bit everybody's head off as soon as they came close. The day ended without her doing anything, and she was close to being heartbroken.

"Damn, un." She said, wandering the halls. "Sasori no danna… It has a ring to it, but I never got a chance to say it."

Since she walked home everyday, she had time to meander down the hallways, just as long as she had a rush-trip home. Deidara chose to spend her extra time in the art room, just to lighten her mood a little. When she opened the door, she saw the person who didn't want to see her most. Sasori.


	22. Chouji AE: Cut Down, but still alive

Chouji alternate ending

**Dei's POV**

I walked into the art room pondering what was happening to my lover. He was being so distant, like he doesn't want to see me. Then, speak of the devil there he was carving a puppet body part out of the bench. I walked over to him slowly as a snail.

"Sasori no danna, un?" I said quietly.

He turned to face me, glaring daggers. It scared me quite a bit so I didn't dare move closer.

"What's going on?" I asked. "You've been so distant lately, un."

"Get the fuck away." he said icily.

It was like I was talking to a whole nother Sasori here.

"You're just another fucking whore." Sasori said. I didn't know what he was talking about at all. "Settle for me, but once Sasuke's open, you jump for him. Another typical blonde."

I heard ripping of fabric, and blades came out from his sides. I finally got my guts up and got nearer to him, every step feeling somewhat like death.

"Come on Sasori this isn't funny, un." Deidara said, taking one full step forward.

His eyes lit on fire and one of the blades surged forward and cut my arm, it could've killed me too if I didn't move backwards. I realized what was happening and tears formed in my eye, my heart tearing painfully in two. I bit my lip so hard that it bled and I faced the floor while I screamed at him.

"If you want to break up so badly then so be it!" I yelled, turning and running.

**Author's POV**

Sasori just watched her run out, seething.

"Don't play dumb." he said to her fading presence. "You never wanted me."

After a few more moments, he left the room silently. The only evidence of what was said and happened that night being Deidara's blood and tears. She ran all the way home, the flow never stopping. Her arm continued to bleed and her tears didn't cease. When she got home, she went in her room and slammed the door closed. As she lay on her bed, crying, she suddenly felt the pain on her arm. If was wonderful.

"I threw my damn kunais away." she said, cursing herself.

"Dei?" Ino called. "Are you okay in there? I'm coming in."

The elder blonde entered the room, her stomach slightly bigger, although Deidara hadn't noticed.

"What happened?" she asked. "You haven't cried like this since your brother died."

"No, hic. N-nothing, hic, happened, un." the younger replied, drying her red-rimmed eyes. "Just, hic, a cut."

Ino took her crying cousin into her lap, stroking her hair softly, gently.

"It's okay." she said quietly. "It'll be over soon, when you're back, it's not so bad looking back. You'll see it when you get to recovering."

After an hour or so, Deidara fell asleep in Ino's arms and awoke the next day feeling positively horrible. The cut in her arm, (or more like gash) had dried blood all around it and it had leaked onto the bed.

"Fuck." she said. "It's worse than when it's the time of the month, un. It's going to take forever to take out."

Deidara tore off the sheets and went into the bathroom to toss it in the hamper. Then she stripped her clothes off and stepped into the shower. When she was done, she dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her body and went into her closet. Without bothering to fix her wound which was looking like it was threatening to bleed again, she picked out a set of clothes. Her pants were a deep shade of red, four pockets on her legs, Two on the back, two on the side along with the normal set of pockets. Her shirt was black with rose petals blowing across it. She barely made it to class on time, and throughtout the day, her feet just took her around the school by instinct. During lunch, Sasori wasn't there at the table.

"Hey, Hidan?" Deidara said.

"Ya?" he said. "What the fuck is it?"

"Do you have any cutters, un? You mutilate yourself all the time."

"Yeah, sure." Hidan said, throwing about five or six across the table.

"Thanks, un."

"No problem."

The blonde took one and shoved the rest in her pockets and started to ruthlessly slash at her arm. Red rivers flowed down her arms and splashed on the floor.

"Shit!" Kisame said, grabbing her arms. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Cutting myself, un." Deidara replied emotionlessly. "What's it look like?"

"Deidara." Itachi cut in. "You're not immortal like Hidan or able to sow yourself back together like Kakuzu, so I advise you to stop."

Tobi came over and glomped Deidara down. "Cutting is bad for Deidara-chan! Right Zetsu-san?"

"**I think it's kinda cool. **But it's not healthy!"

The blonde didn't say anything, but she did shove Tobi off.

"It's nothing." she began. "It doesn't hurt like it should."

Te bell rang, and she got up to walk to art. It shocked everybody by the way she spoke. When Deidara got to class she sat at the eisle in the darkest corner, the farthest from Sasori.

"Alright class." Kurenai said. "Lets paint. You make whatevery you want out of it was long as it stays on the eisle."

Most of the class began taking up the paintbrush and smock, (is that what the thingy's called?) but Deidara took a cutter out of her pocket and cut a fresh wound on her arm. Then she ran her finger through the cut and started to fingerpaint with the blood. She was so engrossed in what she was painting that she didn't notice how much blood was running down. When Kurenai came to inspect what they were painting, she stopped at Deidara's for a longer time.

"It's beautiful Deidara!" she exclaimed. "You've painted all the different colors and textures of a rose. I'm impressed, but how much paint did you use? It covers the whole canvas."

"I didn't use paint, un." Deidara said. "It's blood."

"What?"

But the blonde didn't get a second chance to answer as she had passed out from blood loss. (As other many times she did) Most of the students came over to check on her, but Sasori stayed in his seat, idly wondering if he had been the one to blame. As a couple of students carried the blonde to the infirmary, he turned back to his work and continued to ignore what had happened.

**Deidara's POV**

The last thing I remember was falling unconsious during art and now I'm in a car with Ino's boyfriend driving me home.

"Chouji, un?" I said, sitting up.

"Oh yeah." he said. "How are you? You're going to be in trouble when you get home. Ino's been worried sick about you."

"Thanks for driving me home." I said, then gripping my head. "How hard did I fall, un?"

"We'll discuss this inside okay?" Chouji said, getting out and pulling open my door.

We went inside and I was glomped by my older cousin.

"Thank Kami-sama you're alive!" she said bursting into tears. "I though that something was up! Why didn't you tell me something was wrong?"

I sighed and hugged her back.

"Yeah, un. I'm fine." I said, then I let her go. "Weren't we going to discuss this inside, un?"

We sat down in the living room and Ino started the conversation.

--

**Gasp! What's going to happen next? Well, do you want me to split it into more alternate endings? If yes, then should I have Sasori apologize, or end this in tragedy as the first alternate Chouji ending. If no, then choose tragedy or happliy ever after.**

**Tragedy, happily ever after, or two alternate endings of both? **


	23. Silent Sorry, Happyness, and Forgiven

**Okay, people voted, and it hast been tallied. Two for alternate endings (although one it was pretty specific) and two for a happily ever after.But, since more people wanted a happily ever after for this, I'll be writing the happily ever after first then writing the next chapter as a tragedy. **

**Alchemistofthenight - Well, not exactly and ending, but I'll have some others the chapter after this one is for you kays? **

**ShikanKitsune - Umm since you were the only one who specifically told me what kind of alternate ending you want, how about I write a seperated fanfic as a two chapter sequel that has those endings? **

**totalnarutofangirl85 - Alrighty! Happy it ish!**

**marufu-chan - Happy ending also? Then so be it.**

**jade-chan - yuppers you're right. And your standing strong for it aren't you? I'll be righting a tragedy alternate ending anyways, I inherited my sadistic nature from my sister :P And my uncles**

--

"Dei-chan." she said. "I can only imagine what happened to you for this to happen. You haven't fainted from cutting since you got together with Sasori."

The younger blonde bit her lip and turned away from the elder couple.

"Well, un. That's my exact problem." she whispered. "He got mad out of the blue and he's been distant, un. It was pretty obvious that he wanted to break up."

"Come here Dei." Ino said.

The younger blonde obeyed and went over to Ino and the elder cousin pulled her onto her lap stroking her hair.

"It's okay." she cooed. "It's okay."

But Deidara started to cry, a stream of tears running down her face.

"I-it's not okay!" she said, rubbing her eye, but then she spoke quietly. "It's worse than death, un. I don't know how I'll survive without him..."

Ino gave a small laugh.

"Dei-chan, look at me." she said, turning her cousin's face. "Don't worry. It always gets better before it gets worse, you know that. Do you know why he was mad? Or did he give any clues as to why?"

"He said something about me jumping for Sasuke, un." Deidara said, wiping her face from oncoming tears. "That's all."

"I think we might need to have a talk with Sasuke then." Chouji said. "It seems that he might have been the one to set Sasori off."

"But for now, we'll just take care of ourselves and I'll take you to school tomorrow." Ino said.

"WE'll take you to school tomorrow." Chouji corrected.

He ruffled her hair and smiled.

--the next day--

The elder couple took very good care of the younger blonde that day and dropped her off at school, promising to come early, just in case something happened.

"Talk it out with Sasori." Ino said. "I'm sure he'll be much more calm today."

Deidara nodded and waved them off, approaching the school yard as they drove away.

**Sasori's POV**

Damn myself. What the hell did I do yesterday? Oh fuck yeah. I nearly killed Deidara. I slammed my fist into the concrete wall and rested my head next to the mark it made.

"Why did she have to chose Sasuke over me?" I whispered. "Dumb blondes. Why did I have to fall for one?"

"Sasori no Danna, un?"

Speak of the devil. I turned and glared at Deidara, judging by how she was gripping her arm, she was still afraid of me.

"Why are you calling me Sasori no Danna?" I mocked. "Why don't you go to your precious Sasuke no Danna?"

"Fuck Sasuke." the blonde said. "What does he have to do with this anyways, un?"

"Stop screwing around." I said, acidly. "I saw him kissing you the night after you checked into the hospital."

She froze. I thought so. She was afraid that I found out.

"Kissing Sasuke?" Deidara said. "You are mad because you think I kissed Sasuke, un? I'll be right back."

She dashed off into the school yard. Damn I was pissed, I was going to lecture her so bad right there. But, I got a second chance as she came back. Dragging Sasuke along by the collar of his shirt. Deidara held the brat's face up to mine. I glared into his onyx eyes.

"Why did you drag him here?" I asked.

"Sasuke." she said menancingly. "Explain, un. Now. Or I'm tellin your Aniki, un."

He turned away and crossed his arms.

"Che. You can't tell me what to do." he said. "Itachi doesn't care what I do anyways."

"On the contrary, little brother."

We turned to see the elder Uchiha making his way into the scene. Damn raven haired bastards and their dramatic entrances.

"Speak of the devil, Itachi." I said. "You're right on time."

"Now, Sasuke." he said quietly. "Don't lie to me. What have you done? Was it something that might have purposely set Sasori off that Deidara doesn't know about? Something that Mother taught you was wrong? Tell the truth and Mother won't have to be dragged into this..."

Deidara was smirking for some reason, but I turned away. I couldn't have her knowing it made me feel a lot better.

"I didn't do anything Aniki." Sasuke said. His innocent face made me cringe.

"Oh really?" Itachi said slyly, holding up a camcorder. "Are you sure? Because I for sure, have seen what you have done."

The brat's eyes widened as his brother started to play what he recorded.

**Deidara's POV**

I watched as Itachi played what was on the camcorder. I was on it and so was Sasuke, but it seemed that I was unconscious. It was the worst thing that I have even seen, and I saw Sasori watching in the corner of the screen. HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL?! When the video ended, at spun Sasuke around to face me.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

I tossed him to the ground and I was about to do a makeover of his face when Itachi grabbed my arm.

"Calm down Deidara-chan." he said. "It's not only your business, but it's a family matter also."

The raven haired teen tossed his camcorder over his shoulder. I thought I would hear it breaking, but somebody caught it.

"Good morning Mother." Itachi said. "Please enjoy the video."

At that exact moment, the bell rang and Mrs. Uchiha stepped forward, taking Sasuke from my hands.

"You kids go to class, I don't want you to be late!" she said cheerfully, but then she turned to Sasuke. "I'll give special permission for you because you need a lecturing! And don't think that's all young man. Wait till we get home and I'll see what will be fit for your punishment..."

With that, she dragged the bastard away, we heard her yelling at him until they were out of earshot. I turned around so I could make it to first period, but I saw Sasori sitting on the floor with his head resting on his hand and a saddened expression.

"Sasori no Danna, un?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"Get away from me!" he yelled, slapping my face. "I don't deserve to be your Danna! Leave!"

I rubbed my face, feeling the sting, but I ignored it and hugged him.

"Are you still mad at me, un?" I asked.

I felt him shake his head nad my shirt became slightly wet.

"Good. Cause now we have to go to class, un." I said with a smile.

With that being said, I dragged his ass to first period.


	24. DISCONTINUATION Reason being

**I've been wanting to tell you guys why I haven't been updating my Naruto story, and quite frankly, there's a reason for me writing fanfics for other Manga/Anime. Okay so, I have lost interest in Naruto. I mean, I love ninjas and action, but it seems to have no upcoming ending that I can look forward to or sit on the edge of my seat for. So, until I see that some kind of plot for the ending has formed, I will not watch Naruto or write/update my fanfics. Somebody tell me when an epic ending happens so I can start writing again, because it's boring me to death. **

**-See ya!**


End file.
